Save a Horse
by GraceTheNerdyGirl
Summary: HIATUS-The Winchester brothers are up and coming Teams Ropers on the rodeo scene, set to make it big. Castiel Novak is a male barrel racer who just wants to keep his head low and ride. Fate brings Dean and Castiel together, but will love survive? Not as cheesy as it sounds! Well, maybe... My first Supernatural fic! Slash pairing! Don't like, don't read! DeanXCastiel-Modern Rodeo AU
1. Dean-Prologue

My first Supernatural fanfic! Yay! Rodeo cowboy style AU. I have been to MANY rodeos so I hope all my facts are straight. Some of the rules are kind of hard to explain. Anyway, have no beta, all mistakes are mine! Slash pairings warning! Don't like, don't read. DeanXCastiel Please read and review!

**Chapter Rating: K+**

* * *

Dean Winchester had spent his entire life in the rural land of west Texas. The earliest memories he had were of riding buddy with his mother, a kind woman named Mary who trained barrel horses. His father was John, who was a bull riding champion of the small time rodeos. When Dean was four, his little brother Sam was born. The family had been perfect, at least for the first few months of little Sammy's life.

Texas has insane weather. That must be understood. Texans are used to this fact, even comfortable with it. Droughts, floods, heat waves, hail storms, and tornados are just a part of life. A dry spell hit west Texas in the little town of Winfield. Crops dried up and baked in the sun. The land the Winchester's owned was no different from any other plot of land, except maybe a little unluckier.

The barn caught fire late one light. Mary had run in to try to save the horses. She was a selfless woman like that. John had given the infant Sam to Dean, and rushed in after her. John made it out with severe burns on his back, completely ending his bull riding career before it had really started. Mary had not been so lucky. With her gone, John fell into despair.

The Winchester men moved in with Mary's brother, Bobby. He practically raised the boys. John drank and drank, losing himself for years. When Dean was seventeen and Sam thirteen, they started roping steers for fun at the local mini rodeos. They became good. John saw that his boys possessed his own talent. That snapped him out of his haze.

He and Bobby began to train the young men in the sport they loved. That was the beginning of the Winchester brothers. They found their father again, and John would have sold his soul if it meant that his boys stayed happy. Everything was good in the world again. But we all know that a plot cannot be made of a perfect story.

It all started with an angel and a broken wing … leg … whatever …


	2. Castiel-Prologue

Chapter Two! I have three written and the next four plotted out, so I should have them cranked out in the next couple of days. This will be a short chapter fic most likely. I am just letting the plot take me where it wants.

**Chapter Rating: K+**

* * *

Castiel was never considered normal by his family. His brother Michael rode bulls, his brother Gabriel rode broncos, and his father had been one of the greatest steer wrestlers in history before he died. Castiel just loved the horses, particularly his horse, Anna, a gorgeous roan colored mare quarterhorse. His mother had always encouraged the youngest Novak to ride an animal that did not want to kill him, and when she died, Castiel just plunged into training even harder.

He had realized early on that he was fast, and good at being so. Anna was young and energetic, but had a head good enough to follow directions. She was the perfect barrel horse, and Castiel had turned out to be the perfect barrel rider. The next step seemed obvious to him.

The only bad thing about barrel racing was that it was considered a girl's event, even though there had been male racers in the past. The teasing his brothers gave him was friendly, and they supported his choice against the status quo. But the reactions of other cowboys at the rodeos were not so nice. Castiel had to deal with enough harassment about being small, but when he started to race for real, it had been hard.

But, the young man stuck with it. He knew that it was what his mother would want him to do. He loved the feeling of the wind whipping his face beneath the brim of his hat, the thunder of the ground beneath Anna's hooves, and the thrill of almost being able to touch the ground as the team whipped low around a barrel.

Castiel's life was anything but easy, but he did not mind. He had his horse and his rodeos, and there wasn't much else he wanted. He was content. Of course, Fate is a bitch.

It all started with a crash of thunder and a broken mountain … leg … whatever …


	3. Dean-Chapter 1

Done posting chapters for today! Off to finish up the next few! (I like to post a few at a time since I have short chapters. Very short chapters.)

**Chapter Rating: T (Language)**

* * *

The sweat was pouring off the older Winchester's back, soaking through his plaid shirt. He swung the lasso around his head a few times for a warm up. Sam was to his left, on the other side of the cattle shoot, waiting with his arm poised in the air. Both brothers were ready, their mounts twitching at every loud sound in the arena. The steer was loaded into the shoot. The flag barrier across Sam's lane waved in the wind as Dean watched the man at the gate to the shoot. With a small nod at Sam, Dean gave the man the cue.

The steer leapt from the shoot like a rocket, but Sam's horse, Prius, was faster. He quickly roped the steer, whipping its head around, getting it in the perfect position for Dean to lasso the hind legs. Dean's rope felt like an extension of his arm. He let it fly as his Baby galloped with all her might. The rope tangled around the steer's legs soundly, and Baby threw her immense, midnight black bulk against the pull while Dean held on with all his might. The rope snapped taught and the muscles of both Winchester's burned with exertion. The whistle blew and both men looked up at the timer. The color commentator read out the time, 8.73 seconds.

The brother's let out a whoop. They were the last run of the day and had beat the first place time by four hundredths of a second. The two rode their horses out of the arena with a triumphant air. Dean waved his Stetson in the air at the meager sized crowd. These were the low levels, so not very many people came. A very happy John waited for them as they dismounted by their trainer.

"That was great, boys. An eight second run is the average time for an intermediate level team. We need to work on your start, Dean. Baby isn't getting out of the gate fast enough. And Sam, you have to feel your through. You are aiming too long."

"Love you, too, Dad," Dean replied. Sam just laughed and adjusted his hat.

"You know I love you, son. Let's get these guys back over to Bobby's before it gets too late. I'm tired, I don't know about you boys."

"You're just getting old, Pops," came Sam's reply. That caused all three of the Winchester's to start laughing.

"Whatever, kiddo. I am just going to go sign some papers. You guys do realize this qualifies you for the Midcities Rodeo? That's just about five tiers from The American. I can't even believe this."

"I know. It just hasn't sunken in yet. I mean, we are unknowns. Nobody has us on the radar. If we play our cards right, we could be moving up in he world. Right, Samantha?"

"It's Sam, jerk."

"Bitch."

"Boys! Settle down. I am heading over to the corral to pick up the check okay? I-"

The oldest of the Winchester men twisted his back to pick up a saddle and let out a pained gasp. Sam was by his side as fast as lightning.

"Dad, did you take your medication? Oh, of course you didn't!"

"Sam, you stay here with him. I'll go get the money and the papers."

John did not say anything, but Sam nodded his head in ascension. Dean began to walk away, stopping to put Baby's saddle into the trainer, what his father had been attempting to do. He gave his horse a pat on the rump as he walked. A sigh escaped his lips.

Dean was worried for his dad. He never took his medication and always overdid himself. With Sam and himself moving up in the rodeo world, the strain on the aged man was growing.

The owner of the arena gave Dean the hundred dollar check, which was hardly enough to pay of the gas out there. Yet another reason Dean was glad that the higher up the class of the rodeo, the higher the payout. The qualification papers were filled out and safely in his pocket as he strode back to the trainer parking area. He was passing by the arena when the announcer called for barrel racing to begin. Dean laughed. His father and brother wouldn't mind if he stopped to watch some fine looking women doing the pattern, would they?

If there was one event he loved to watch most at a rodeo, it was barrel racing. Most of all the women were long and lean, with muscular thighs and stomachs. Besides this, seeing a woman mastering a thousand pound animal at high speeds was enough to get almost any man weak at the knees. Dean watched the cowgirls with interest, wondering if any would give him that feeling. He smiled to himself, just last week, the fastest time of the day had invited him back to her trailer, promising the softest hay and...

Dean was startled from his daydream by the announcing of the next rider.

"And as our only male competitor in this event this evening, we have Castiel Novak. I have to tell you ladies, not only is he a looker, you have your luck cut out for you tonight!"

Deans eyes were drawn to the rider preparing to come up the lane. He was a shorter man, with unruly dark hair that peaked out from underneath his Stetson. His shirt was blue plaid, which matched his eyes. Dean could see this from all the way across the small arena because of the intensity of the blue. As the man spurred his horse into action, he raced out and to the left to the first barrel. He whipped around it with unmistakable grace, something Dean could only dream of having on horseback. The second barrel flew by, and he began to come straight towards the third, the one that Dean was just a dozen feet behind. The horse whipped, the man leaving his seat for the briefest of moments as his mount went almost horizontal, like he was taking flight. Dean could see the control of his body, the concentration on his face, the tanned skin, and the aura of frenzy that radiated off of him. As the man turned and started the straight back to the shoot, Dean turned and fled toward the trailer park, trying to ignore the weak feeling in his knees.


	4. Castiel-Chapter 2

Yay! Another chapter finally up. I've been out of town, sorry. Anyway...

**Chapter Rating: T** (Note: Homophobic comments are not meant to offend any readers. It is a sad fact of life that I know people who actually hear terrible stuff every day. I didn't write the terrible stuff, but I had to include something to be true to life. I hate hateful people. Wait a second...)

* * *

Castiel always saddled Anna with the greatest care, making sure that the cinch was never too loose or too tight, the blanket and pad were positioned just so, and that the stirrups hung in a way that they would not jostle her sides. The young man knew the importance of the horse being just as comfortable as the rider during a race. And this race was one of the most important of them all. This was the qualifier. Sure, it was the lowest level qualifier, but if he placed in the top four, he would be moving on to the Midcities Rodeo. It was one of the most exciting moments of the man's life.

Of course, something had to come along and ruin it.

"Hey, look guys! It's Castiel Novak. Oh, excuse me, do you prefer Cassie now?" the mocking voice of Lucifer, a small time bull rider, called out.

"I would think so. He obviously either thinks he is a woman, or he thinks he's a fag!" Crowley, a steer roper, chimed in. A small group of other men added insults to the pile, all eager to replictate the leader. Lucifer had made it a personal mission to torture Castiel. It had become Castiel's Holy War to avoid any physical conflict with the men. He tried to let the insults slide by without his notice.

They continued to yell, but quickly grew bored of no response and moved on to bully someone else. Castiel began to warm up for the run, trotting Anna around the exhibition ring. When his name was called, he made his way to the main arena. A barrel pattern was set up for him, and he prepared to take off. A hand on his saddle horn stopped him.

The kind eyes of Gabriel looked up at him, "You'll do great, little bro. Mike just called to wish you luck. He wants you to call as soon as you know the final rankings."

"Thank you, Gabriel."

"Welcome. Knock 'em dead!"

With that, the older Novak sauntered away, leaving Castiel to perform. The young man focussed his energy and that of Anna herself, and took flight.

That was the only was to describe it. The feeling of the air whooshing by, the sensation of weightlessness, and the sheer speed was something that Castiel thought only flight could accomplish. He was graceful, just like his mother had taught him to be. The first to barrels whipped by, and the third barrel was just a blur. A blot of plaid dotted the fence on the outside of the arena, but Castiel paid it no real mind. The home stretch to the shoot seemed to never end, until finally, it did. The whistle blew, and his time was 14.98 seconds.

Gabriel took Anna by the reins as Castiel dismounted, breathing heavily. The older brother gave the younger a pat on the back and lead the horse off so Castiel could watch the last few riders to find out the rankings.

Time seemed to come to a crawl as the announcer called out the top four. With elation in his heart, Castiel heard his name called out in second place. He was moving on. He going to the next rodeo.

* * *

It was everything that Castiel hoped it could be. The Midcities rodeo was the biggest he had ever been to. Given that the young man had not been to any rodeo that was a qualified event one. Castiel was lucky enough to recognize some familiar faces. It was not too difficult to find a spot there. Unlike both Gabriel and Michael, he did not have enough Pro Points to instantly go to State level. He was having to work his way up. His brothers would have liked to be there to support their younger sibling, but one of the horses on the ranch had foaled. They needed to ensure the health of the mother and child. Castiel had understood.

The racing was scheduled next to last in the night's program, so Castiel decided to watch the first few events before warming Anna up. It was always fun for him to see the different ways the horses were trained for different events. He was particularly fascinated by the roping events. His father had taught Castiel how to rope at an early age, and in fact the young man had considered a roping career. But, passion had won out in the end.

The first event was Team Roping. Castiel watched with interest as couple of hulking men proceeded to catch a steer after the buzzer sounded. The next team failed to stretch the steer at all. The next missed the header throw. The event went on like this and the cowboy quickly became disinterested. He was about to leave to start warming Anna when he saw something extraordinary.

A man was preparing to go into the arena. He had on red plaid, the same kind as his partner. His skin was tanned, and light hair stuck out beneath his Stetson. The man looked up, and the lights caught in his eyes, which had to be the greenest of greens. He swung his lasso a few times to warm up his arm, taking the position of the footer in the arena. He was sitting on the biggest and blackest draft horse that Castiel had ever seen. Overall, the man was the most impressive thing the young man had ever thought himself to have seen.

The buzzer sounded. With a jolt, the man and his partner started from their positions. The steer raced out, churning its legs and throwing back its trimmed horns. Everything was going great until the cow suddenly veered into the horse of the man's taller partner. Time seemed to slow for Castiel as he saw the horse jump to avoid being hit, inadvertently unseating his rider. The huge man crashed to the ground, his leg twisting beneath him unnaturally. Castiel jumped from his seat and was at the arena in a flash.

The original man was off his horse and bending over his partner. Castiel was the very next person to arrive, as the others nearby were busy trying to herd the steer back into a pen.

"What can I do to help?" Castiel asked.

"Sam, can you walk?" the man asked his partner, ignoring Castiel for the time being.

"No, I don't think so, I, ah, Dean, think... I think my leg... uh," the partner, Sam, responded.

"It's clearly broken," Castiel chimed in. He had experience with medicine from growing up with a do-it-yourself kind of family. He knew the difference between a break and a sprain, and the leg was definitely broken.

The first man, Dean, looked at Castiel for the first time and seemed to stumble over his words for a moment. He ended up just nodding his head. A medical officer arrived moments after. Both Dean and Castiel were asked to move away. An ambulance was backed up to the arena, and Sam was loaded onto a gurney to be put inside. An older man came running up to the ambulance looking worried. Dean went with the older man, and Castiel figured they must have been a family; they looked so much alike.

Castiel was honestly moving to go to his trailer, but he could not help but stop when he heard the conversation going on in the back of the ambulance.

"It's okay, Sammy. Always next year."

"No, it's not okay, Dean. Dad told me not to tell you unless we got knocked out of the running, but I'm going to law school next year. I just want to do a little more with my life than rope cows. I'm sorry. I wanted to have one last hurrah with you, you know? Without you knowing I was leaving."

"Sam, I can't believe this! You're telling me now? If you weren't already in shock..."

"I know, but Dean-"

"Our careers haven't even started yet, Sam! This is our first big rodeo. Why?"

"I told you why, and I'm sorry!"

"Dean, you stay here. They say only one of us can ride to the hospital with Sam. Please just load up Baby and Prius and get there," an older voice joined in.

"Dad! Sam just-"

"Don't care Dean, out!"

The ambulance drove off, leaving a furious looking Dean. The man fisted his hair and paced, completely frazzled. Castiel felt something stir in his stomach that he did not enjoy. The thought of a career ending at the beginning hit close to home. Castiel wished there was something he could do for the stranger, but- Suddenly, an idea came to mind. A crazy and kind of creepy idea.

Castiel chased after the rodeo director, who was busy trying to get the events running again. A quick talk and negotiation later, Castiel was chasing after Dean. He found the other man at his trailer loading up his partner's horse.

"Hey!"

"Oh, hi," Dean said, looking up, "sorry 'bout blowing you off earlier. A lot on my mind in the moment."

"Yeah, but no time for that right now. The event director said he would let you have another run."

"How would that do me any good? My partner is in the hospital. Speaking of which, I really need to be getting to him."

"I can rope. I'll be your partner tonight. If you qualify, you can find a more suitable arrangement later."

"Wait, what? You're just offering to be my partner? That's kind of weird."

"Yeah, well, right now, I'm kind of your angel. I'm here to raise you from perdition. Either yes or no."

"Okay, fine, whatever. I'll ride again. But we aren't gonna qualify anyway. I don't see the point. And who are you anyway?"

"Castiel Novak. I barrel race."

"I've seen you before. I'm Dean Winchester. Let's get goin', Creepy."

With that, Dean closed the trailer behind the first horse and hopped onto his own, who had been tied nearby. Castiel ran to his own trailer and hastily saddled his mount. When he got to the arena, Dean and the event coordinator were waiting impatiently. Dean shoved a rope into Castiel's hands and took his position beside the shoot. The other man gave the unfamiliar tool as few test swings and then got into place, praying that Anna could follow his directions without specific training and not spook at the steer. The buzzer sounded.

Castiel spurred Anna into action and relied on every ounce of muscle memory he had. He aimed at the back of the steer's head and flung his loop as hard as he could, catching the animal around the two horns. Dean landed his throw and together, they stretched the steer. Dean looked up at Castiel with amazement. His jaw hung loose as he looked at the other man. Castiel had the decency to blush at the attention. The time read 7.87 seconds, the fastest time of the day.

And the fastest time Dean had ever had.


	5. Dean-Chapter 3

Okay, so this chapter was really awkward to write, so know it is not the best. Sorry about that, but it's a kind of necessary filler. Things will pick back up in the next chapter. I cannot wait to see how much sexual tension I can write before I explode. Muahaha. Anyways... Here is chapter five. PS- Thank you The Mysterious Shadow for the nice review!

**Chapter Rating: T (Language)**

* * *

Dean had no idea what to do. His brother was leaving him without a partner, and his hopes of making it big were dashed. When Castiel came to him at his trailer, the Winchester had not been thinking clearly at all. He had simply accepted the strange man's offer just because. There was no real reason behind it, no vague hope. Dean certainly had not expected to have the fastest time of his career. And, it was not until he looked at his impromptu partner after the run that he realized the man was none other than the barrel racer he had watched a few weeks earlier.

Dean and Castiel were both dismounting from their horses when Dean spoke, trying to remain calm despite the confusion.

"That was great, man! How did you learn to rope like that?"

"I was taught to rope by my mother. I simply hadn't forgotten," Castiel replied modestly.

"Well, that was awesome. Don't you ride the barrels?"

"Yes. I am a fairly moderate barrel racer. Do you have a problem with that?"

"What? No! I mean, uh, I don't have a problem. I just saw you at the last rodeo. You looked great. Your ride. Your ride looked great. What was your time?" Dean stammered. He had not felt this flustered when talking to someone since the first time he met his last serious girlfriend, Lisa. Castiel did not seem to notice Dean's stutters as he replied.

"14.98 seconds."

"Woah. I have watched a lot of barrels, and that is not a fairly moderate time. That is pro rodeo time, man."

"I was second at the last rodeo. It is nothing, really."

Dean did not respond to Castiel. He simply looked at the man, trying to detect if any of his humility was false. It was not. The Winchester did not quite know what to think of the Novak. All he knew was that he was an awesome barrel racer and responsible for the best time of Dean's career so far. A sudden thought occurred to Dean. By then, the men were at Dean's trailer, loading Baby up and situating all her tack on the shelves.

"Hey, Castiel. You are a pretty awesome header, and your horse can pull stop. With some practice, we could be really good. How about you be my new partner?"

Castiel froze where he was, beginning to lead his horse off. The Novak looked confused and a little bit shocked. He tilted his head to the side and looked at Dean, and the other man had to fight not to turn away from the blue eyes.

"You just met me and you want me to be your partner? Really?"

"Yeah, you seem like a pretty nice guy. And you've got talent. Why not?"

"It's just, I'm not used to people from the rodeos being friendly to me."

"Why?"

"I have always been thought of as being inferior because I choose to race the barrel pattern."

"That's crazy. I've seen the skill that kind of thing takes. I could never do it. Why did you offer to help me if you thought I was a douchebag?"

"I do not know."

"Well, want to be my partner, Novak?"

"As long as I can still barrel race, I guess it is fine, Winchester."

"It's Dean now, partner."

"Okay."

With that, the two man traded phone numbers. Dean finished loading Baby up and watched as Castiel walked his horse back to the warm up arena. Something inside of him felt off, but he could not place what. He resigned himself to call Castiel after he made sure Sam was alright. Oh, yeah. Sam. Dean had completely forgotten about his brother.

Dean got into his truck and drove to the front office building, collecting his prize money and his qualification papers. After that, he went in the direction of the hospital, only stopping by the Winchester ranch to unhitch the trailer and put Prius and Baby in their pasture.

* * *

Dean was in the hospital waiting room by the time two hours after the accident had passed. He saw his father in a nearby hallway and walked to him.

"Hey, Dad. How's Sammy?"

"You're right on time, Dean. They were about to let me in to see him. They had to set his leg and put a cast on it because it is broken. Sam told me in the ambulance that he had told you about college. Are you alright?"

"I'm still pissed, but it's alright. If that is the crap he wants to do, who am I to stop him?"

"I'm glad you see it that way. Wanna head on in?"

"Sure thing."

The two older Winchesters walked into the younger's hospital room, finding a very pained looking Sam. His leg was suspended in a large white cast by a sling above the bed. Dean went to his side while John stayed back, his father senses telling him that his sons needed to talk first.

"How ya' doing, Sammy?"

"It's Sam, you asshole," Sam slurred threw the haze of drugs.

"Clearly, you're fine. Maybe this is God getting back at you for abandoning your big bro, bitch."

"Jerk."

"I know. I'm sorry about freaking out on you. I just didn't get it. I still don't, but I have had a couple hours to clear my head, so that's something."

"M'glad."

Sam turned his head and dropped off to sleep just like that. Dean chuckled, despite himself. HE turned to John.

"Dad, I also have something to tell you. I met this guy after you guys left. His name is Castiel, and he offered to be my new roping partner. He seemed nice enough, and he is GOOD. I mean, like wow."

"You found a replacement for your brother so soon? That's a miracle, Dean. If Sam where awake, I am sure he would be happy for you. By this time next year, we could be cheering you on at the State rodeo and-"

"Dad, I am going to regions. I could make it to State this year! Castiel talked the event coordinator to let us make a name change and ride again. We had a stinkin' seven second time!"

"What? Really? With no practice as a team?"

"I know! It's amazing. You really have to meet this guy."

"I do. What's his name again?"

"Castiel Novak. He normally rides the barrels, but he's still pretty cool."

"Did you say Novak?"

"Yeah, why?"

John Winchester let out an impressed whistle. Dean had very rarely seen his father truly impressed, so this was a very unique moment indeed.

"The Novak family are THE rodeo talent family. The dad was a big time steer wrestler that won the world title four times. Two of the sons have won the world titles for bull and bronco riding. I had heard there was a younger one, but I didn't think he competed. Well, color me surprised. My son managed to get a Novak as a partner!"

"Is it really that special?"

"I think so, kid. This could be really great. We need to start up training as soon as possible. Region rodeo isn't for another few weeks. We'll wait for Sam to be discharged and we'll hop to it."

"Thanks for being so cool with this all, Dad."

"Thank me later. Now get back to the ranch and take care of things. I'll stay with your brother."

"Okay, call me if you need anything. Bye."

"See ya'."

As Dean walked out to his truck, he pondered what his father had said. He had never heard of the Novaks himself, but he trusted his father. What could possible be in Dean's future? The man did not know. The only thing that he knew for certain was that he was about to find out.


	6. Castiel-Chapter 4

Okay, so I should just point out that I actually am religious. I am very reform religious, if you did not already notice that this is a gay fanfiction. So, of course, no offense is meant when it comes to the religious topics addressed in this chapter. I do feel that to be true to life, everyone who is religious has to go through their 'what the heck is going on' phase. Well, Castiel is there in this chapter, and probably the next few. There will be religious themes in this story, just by the way. I mean, it IS set in the Bible Belt. So, to sum this up, no offense intended, I will not ever be preachy, and please don't hate me for the microscopic religious plot events. PS-My longest chapter yet, yay!

**Chapter Rating: T (Language and (tiny amount of) Religious Themes)**

* * *

Castiel watched his phone as it sat idly on his nightstand. It had been three days since the Midcities rodeo, and the young man had begun to wonder if Dean Winchester would ever call. Castiel knew he should not be disappointed, but he was. He had qualified for the Regions rodeo in barrel racing, and he longed to go as a team roper, too. Dean needed a partner to compete. There was something about the other man that made Castiel really want to help him. He just felt something in his gut that practically screamed, "HE NEEDS YOU!" It was a crazy thought, one that Castiel had no earthly idea what to do with. Since seeing Dean, he had had a cascade of different and foreign emotions, and that made him feel lost. There was only one thing Castiel knew to do when he felt that way. Pray.

_"Dear God, I know that you are with me, but I feel very confused at the moment. There is something about Dean Winchester that makes me feel this way. I cannot begin to understand what is happening. I can only assume that this instinct to help him is from you. Maybe you could give me some guidance on this? I would greatly appreciate anything. Just tell me what to do, and I will do it. May to you be the glory, amen."_

That very instant, Castiel's cell phone began to ring.

* * *

The young cowboy pulled his truck and horse trailer into the Winchester Ranch the next day. Dean had called to offer Castiel board in the Winchester's barn. Castiel had gladly accepted, considering that he had to pay to keep his horse at the Heavenly Gates Stable and Practice Arena since Michael had sold the ranch. He had to pay for all the food and bedding and whatnot, but it would be much easier. Not to mention that it gave him an excuse to be around Dean. This thought gave Castiel pause, as he remembered the teasing Gabriel had given him after he had shared the news of his newfound partnership. Michael had been very supportive, probably thanking God that his littlest brother was branching out into a more masculine event. If everything went well with Dean, they would all be meeting each other at State.

The Winchester Ranch was a modest place. The barn held fourteen horses, about a medium size. The training arena was about half the size of a competitive arena, but that was normal. There were separate pastures for turning out the horses and cattle, as well as pens for pigs, goats, sheep, and chickens. A larger sized ranch house sat in the center of the property, a one story house with wide double doors that were open with only a screen across. It felt like a true country home, and Castiel immediately liked it there. He parked the trailer in a lot next to the barn and proceeded to approach the house, as per Dean's directions. He had barely managed to climb the porch steps when he heard a commotion inside.

Dean burst through the screen doors, causing them to hit the house with a crash, one swung back into place as he held the other open. He flashed a smile at Castiel as an older man wheeled out a giant in a wheelchair. These two were followed by a slightly heavier man in a ball cap.

"Guys, this is Castiel Novak. Castiel, this is my brother, Sammy," he pointed to the giant. Castiel had guessed as much since his leg was in a cast. "This is my dad, John," the older man pushing the wheelchair smiled. "And this is our ranch hand, handyman, and adoptive uncle, Bobby Singer." The baseball hat wearing man grunted, but in a nice kind of way.

"I am pleased to meet you all. Thank you for allowing me to shelter my horse on your property."

Bobby let out a laugh, "Ha! That fancy talk will be the first thing we break you of, my boy!"

This broke the awkward tension of the moment. John went up to Castiel and shook his hand.

"I am happy to meet you, too. I hope that everything works out, Castiel. I look forward to working with you."

"Thank you again, Mr. Winchester."

This caused another snort to come from Bobby, who just shook his head and dismissed himself to start the morning feeding.

"Well, Sam, like I said, this is Castiel. I, uh, well..."

"Hiya, Castiel. I hope you and my brother do well. No hard feelings about being my replacement. Although I still am hurt about Dean finding a new partner the night of my injury."

"Oh, Sam, you know I feel bad about that and I-"

"Shut up, Dean. Just joking."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

The two brothers both began to laugh. Castiel could not help but smile at the friendly teasing. His family did not have a relationship like that, and seeing one gave the man a bittersweet feeling.

"Well, the Lord works in mysterious ways. Maybe it was just meant to be that I happened to be racing that night."

The laughter grew quiet. John stiffened slightly and turned very pale. Dean's shoulder's slumped while Sam let out a huge breath.

"Well, let's go get your horse settled in, Castiel!" Dean said, a little too cheerily. John nodded and moved to roll Sam back into the house.

"You just take your time settling in. I'll get Sam set up with something to study, and I'll come out after... a little while," John smiled sadly and left with Sam. Sam gave one last wave over his shoulder. Castiel could not help but feel guilty, assuming that he had managed to offend the Winchesters in his very first moments of knowing them.

As the two men walked to the barn, Castiel turned to Dean, "I'm sorry if I offended you all in any way."

"Oh, no. It's not you. My mom was just super religious before she... passed away. We just hardly ever hear that stuff anymore, you know? Aside from the prayers before the bigger rodeos and the pretentious rodeo queens, of course."

"I am sorry."

"No need to apologize. Actually, it's kinda nice. I forget stuff like that sometimes. She used to always say things about how God was working in our lives. It didn't matter if it was a miracle near accident on the tractor with my father or just a pretty day."

"Your mother sounds like a fantastic woman."

"She was."

They passed over the rest of the distance in uneasy silence. When they reached the barn, Dean visible shook himself and entered. Inside, he was a different man. He smiled led the way to the first stall on the right hand side of the stables.

"This is the stall we were going to let you use if it's cool with you. Mine's the one just across the way. I moved Sammy's horse father back because he won't be used as much until he gets better. We have eight horses total, nine counting yours. We have three pregnant by our one stallion. We try to keep them bred most of the time. We break the foals at age two then sell them."

"The stall is wonderful. How do you take care of the entire ranch with just four men?"

"It's a challenge, but a good one. It keeps us busy."

"May I see your horse before we bring mine in? I didn't have time to get acquainted with her at the rodeo."

"Oh, sure. I am really proud of her. She's a draft, and I named her Baby. I know that's really girly, but she means a lot to me."

"She is beautiful. Sixteen hands?"

"Yep, one tall girlie."

"I think she and Anna will get on wonderfully. They seem to have the same kind of temperament."

"Don't let her sweet looks fool you, she is a stubborn rascal."

"Just like her owner, I'm sure."

The two men laughed, the last of the tension finally slipping away. Anna was settled into her stall and Castiel's tack unloaded in under an hour. They talked and got to know each other a little better, from Dean's obsession with rock music to Castiel's fascination with classic literature. When they finished, they took their horses out to walk in just a halter and lead rope, trying to give them time to acclimate.

"So you've never heard of Guns N' Roses?"

"No, I have not."

"That's just blasphemous man."

"You just told me that you've never read anything by George Orwell!"

"Not the same, Castiel."

"Yes, it is, Dean."

"Okay, whatever, Casti- Can I just call you Cas? Castiel is kinda a mouthful."

"Uh, sure."

"Cool."

Castiel had never had a nickname before, unless you counted Gabriel calling him Cassie. He liked he fact that Dean had come up with it. He like the fact that Dean felt comfortable enough to give him a nickname to begin with. He liked the way Dean said it. He liked-

Castiel was a little lost in his thoughts. He did not realize that Dean was talking to him until he got a playful punch on the arm.

"Earth to Cas, come in! You zoned out, dude."

"Oh, sorry. You were saying?"

"I was just asking you about your family."

"Oh, that's a long story. Well, I have two brothers..."

As Castiel began to talk about himself, he tried to ignore the fact that his arm was still tingling where Dean had touched him.

* * *

"Okay, Castiel. I first want to see just how you are with a lasso. That's why we are going horseless today," John explained, setting up a dummy steer to practice on. He placed another next to the first, about ten feet away, for Dean. "Okay, show me what you normally do."

Castiel nodded and took in a deep breath. He swung him arm in the air a few times, just getting a feel for the borrowed piece of rope. He swung one last time and aimed for the dummy's horns, catching them in the loop perfectly. John let out a whistle.

"That was pretty good. Much better than most rookies I've seen. At least I don't have to do any basics or intermediate work with you. We need the fine tuning. Basically all you need in better speed and distance. We can trim time by making your swings faster and making you able to throw sooner. That's important because the sooner you whip the steer around, the sooner Dean can stretch them."

"Okay, Mr. Winchester."

Dean stepped up to his dummy, which had it's hind legs raised just a little. He sent his lasso flying and pulled up, catching the legs.

"This is much easier on a horse."

"Yeah, well, you are doing well, son. We need to get that speed into your swing, too. And more strength. You rely on Baby's size too much."

"Alright, Pops."

The men continued working on their swings for the better part of two hours, and Castiel was satisfied that he was improving rather quickly. John seemed to be happy, too, because he called the practice over at lunch.

"You boys go and eat lunch now, I'll put this stuff up. Talk some more and get to know each other. It's important to be able to connect with your partner. It was easy for Sam and Dean because they are brothers. You guys, let's face it, are still pretty much strangers."

"Will do."

"Yes, Mr. Winchester."

Dean led Castiel into the house. The main hallway was lined with photographs of the Winchester family, most featuring a very pretty blonde woman that could only have been the late Mrs. Winchester. She was always smiling for the camera, and she seemed to smile right at Castiel. The house was large, but it had a cozy feel. The kitchen seemed to be the biggest room. Dean went to the fridge and pulled out a pitcher of iced tea and some meat in a tupperware container.

"Tea and chicken for lunch?"

"Sounds great."

"And guess what, I made pie last night, and I might just let you have a piece."

"Should I feel privileged?"

"Yep. Bobby's the only one not blood related to me that has ever had my pie. Nothing forms a Winchester bond like my pie."

"I am intrigued."

"You should be," Dean smirked, with a wink.

Castiel grabbed the tea pitcher and followed Dean back outside. Dean took them to the barn and sat down in the hay on the side away from the sun. It was a nice day with a cool breeze, but Castiel could already feel the sweat slick his back. He had not been in the house long enough to really cool off from working. Dean did not seem to mind the heat. He just lounged on the hay bale. Castiel could not help but let his eyes wander, noting that Dean was sweating, too. He shook his head, clearing the stray thoughts.

As they began to eat, the conversation began.

"So, Cas, you told me about your brothers. What about your parents?"

"Well, my mom died when I was little, and my father not long after. I don't really miss them."

"Sorry."

"That's my line."

"Ha! Whatever. Anyway, you ask a question. I don't know what else I have to share. You already know my favorite band and whatnot."

"What's your favorite color?"

"That's not exactly a serious bond forming question."

"Just answer it."

"Fine. Blue. You?"

"Green."

Castiel tried to ignore the fact that until a few seconds ago his favorite color had been yellow. Looking into Dean's eyes, seeing the green color, made him fall in love with it. He had never seen such a pretty green. There was a tension in the air that Castiel could not read. Thankfully, Dean spoke again.

"Okay, well, what got you into barrel racing?"

"Oh, well, my mom always wanted me to ride horses. That's one of the only memories I have of her, really. Her helping me ride. After she died, horses became my life. I never really got into anything else. One day I realized I was pretty good at going fast, so I tried the barrel pattern. I've been trying to get better ever since. What about you and Sam team roping?"

"We just got into it as teenagers. Bobby thought we could practice with it as a hobby. We got better, and my dad decided to coach us. It's as easy as that, really."

"I am sorry that Sam got hurt."

"It's nobody's fault. Just a stupid accident. And then he drops the bomb on me that he is actually planning to go to college. He wants to be a lawyer, of all things. He has been doing online high school, apparently. He kept it from me because he thought I'd be mad. Honestly, I'm just mad that he didn't tell me sooner. College is a pretty cool accomplishment."

"I agree. I was originally planning to go to college for literature, to become a teacher, but I just never did. I guess I was just not ready after high school. I a least finished that. I still don't know if I'll ever be ready for anything like college."

"I never really wanted to go. I guess I respect people who do and whatever, but I just don't see the point. I dropped out of high school first chance I got to work here. I like the outdoors, not being in some crappy classroom."

"Do you ever want to graduate?"

"Nah, I'm fine how I am. I'll do the rodeos until I am too old, then I'll keep up this place and coach rookies. I am perfectly fine with that."

"At least you do have a plan. I have nowhere in mind to go. I mean, I want to barrel race, and now I want to team rope with you, but after? No idea."

"Doesn't matter yet, does it?"

"Guess not. I just wish I did know. I pray about it sometimes, but it seems like I'm in a No Service zone."

"Yeah, the Big Guy seems to have a knack for saying 'fuck you' sometimes."

"I resent that. I'll get an answer someday."

"I believe you, dude. I think some people are all right and dandy and great when it comes to, you know. I just think that there are some of us that get overlooked."

"Just have faith."

"Whatever, man. I'm not gonna screw around with this topic when I don't have to. Anyway, wanna talk about something else?"

"Sure."

From there, the conversation turned to much simpler things. Castiel enjoyed his time with Dean. As he got to know the other man, the confusing feeling flared up again, stronger than before. Castiel watched Dean closely. He watched as his eyes glowed when he talked about Sam, how his lips formed the words, how his neck looked when he threw his head back and laughed. After Castiel had to shake himself back to reality for the fifth time, Dean went to get the pie.

Dean came back with two huge sliced of pie, no doubt more than half of the whole.

"Here it is, Cas! Dean Winchester's famous apple pie!"

"Apple is my favorite!" And it was. Castiel always appreciated a good pie, but apple was his favorite flavor by far.

"I really think we will get along great. A man that loves his pie is always awesome in my book. Go ahead, try it. Feel the mystic Winchester magic!"

Castiel tentatively took a bite of pie. The instant the dessert was in his mouth his taste buds were on fire. It was by far the best pie of Castiel's life. He made a moaning noise and shoveled more into his 'piehole'.

"Glad you like it! I've been told it's almost supernatural, so you agree?"

"I think I love you, Dean Winchester," Castiel's eyes widened. He prayed to God, literally, that Dean did not take that the wrong way. The other man just laughed.

"Yeah, knew you would. The pie basically makes you an honorary Winchester. You're family now, whether you like it or not," Dean joked, elbowing Castiel in the ribs. Castiel smiled and continued inhaling his pie, and Dean began to do the same next to him.

After the pie was finished, the rest of the afternoon was spent in easy conversation. They helped Bobby with the afternoon feeding. After making one final check on Anna, Castiel prepared to leave, promising to John that he would be back in the morning to train before it got too hot. He also promised to Dean that he would bring a few barrels from his garage so that he could practice his barrel racing at the ranch as well. The thought of another reason to be at the Winchester's made Castiel's skin crawl in the best way possible.

Castiel unhitched his trailer and got into his truck. He rested his forehead against the too hot leather and breathed, trying to quell the light feeling in his midsection. His chest felt to heavy for his body, and his head was spinning. Castiel ended up blaming it on dehydration and drove home. At the house he shared with his brothers, he went straight to his room, ignoring Gabriel's questions about his day and Michael's concern.

That night before bed, Castiel prayed again.

"_If you really are fucking with me, would you please stop? Amen."_


	7. Dean-Chapter 5

Okay, so another filler type chapter. Sorry. Also, sorry for OOC-ness on Dean's part. I had to get him to a certain point for the next chapter. I hope to have that up by tomorrow.

**Chapter Rating: T (Language) **

**Disclaimer: OOC-ness**

* * *

Dean lay down in his bed that night after Castiel had been long gone. He stared at his ceiling for the longest time, just thinking. The day had been amazing; that was the problem. Cas was a wonderful person. He was interesting and thoughtful and a great roper. Dean had never really had any friends besides his family and Bobby. Castiel made him feel like he could get along with people. As different as they were from each other, Dean felt like Castiel GOT him, like Cas understood. Not to mention the fact that the weak in the knees feeling from before was back with a vengeance.

It was hard to explain. Whenever Cas was around, Dean felt like he was unstoppable. He had felt that way since the moment they first rode together. There was no need to form a bond for Dean, it was already a part of him. It was profound. It made the older Winchester brother feel so many confusing things. He could not make sense of them.

If Dean had guessed, he would have said the feelings were attraction, but that had to be wrong. Castiel was a GUY. A MALE. In possession of the same genitalia. I.E. not a person to whom Dean should be attracted. But, that did not stop his body from practically doing flips when Cas looked at him with those blue blue eyes. Dean had thought he knew how blue blue could be. Castiel's eyes had proven him so wrong. They were the bluest of blue that could ever be. Did he mention they were blue?

Everything about Cas fascinated Dean. Like he could spend a lifetime talking to the other man and never be bored. Dean could not recall a previous relationship where he had felt something that strong. Overall, it scared the man. These feelings were so powerful and sudden that it was almost like whiplash. Dean had no idea how he would be able to face the youngest Novak in the future.

The worst part, the part that made it the most impossible, was the fact that if Dean did get over his sexual identity crisis, he could not be with Castiel at all. The other man was definitely not interested. He was perfect, which should have been a sign, and religious to top it all off. Of course Dean would turn gay for the one guy he could not have. Typical.

* * *

Castiel pulled his truck into the lot at exactly the same time he had the day before, not that Dean was checking or anything. The man started to come up the steps, but was met by Dean and John.

"Wait, there, partner. You turn around and saddle your horse. We're moving on to lassoing from horseback. I want to fine tune that this week and next. I am only planning on working in the mornings. You can help Dean if you want in the afternoons and then work the barrels once it cools off in the evening. After next week, we'll work on starting off. That's the plan," John highlighted as they walked to the barn. Dean already had Baby set to go, so he helped Castiel with Anna's saddle. Dean had fastened a holder for the rope to the saddle horn, which Cas thanked him for. Dean just smiled and continued tightening the girth. He was just attaching the reins to the halter when Cas' fingers brushed his. Dean held in his breath as sparks shot up his arm, definitely not normal.

They worked through the morning, barely stopping to talk. Dean wished that the time would pass faster just so he could visit with Cas again. Finally, noon rolled around. John wiped his brow and dismissed them, telling them they were doing extremely well. Dean felt very proud of them.

Dean decided to eat with Castiel in the house, so they could talk with Sam. Cas seemed to like the idea, which made Dean even happier. Lunch was set out, and Sam rolled himself over to the empty spot at the table, left without a chair just for him.

"So, Castiel, how is the training going."

"Very well, I think. I am learning a lot. I can only hope to be as good a partner as you were to Dean."

"Oh, you'll be far better than me. I can feel it. My heart was not all in it. You see completely invested."

"Well, uh, thanks."

"Way to go, Samantha. You made Cas feel all awkward," Dean chimed in. Cas just smiled and tried to say he was fine. Sam apologized and all went on laughing.

"Anyway, Dean tells me you are planning to become a lawyer. Where do you want to go? Harvard, Stamford...?"

"I don't know yet. I am still applying. Worse comes to worse, I'll get my undergraduate and graduate degrees at a state college, then move on for my actual law degree."

"Sounds like a great plan."

"What about you? Did you go to college?"

"No. I have just been barrel racing for the last few years."

"How old are you exactly, Castiel? You look like my age, but you can never tell these days."

"I'm twenty-two."

"Wow. I'm eighteen, nineteen at the end of the year. Dean four years older than me, but his birthday is in April so he's twenty-three."

"Interesting. I thought you two would be older."

Dean lost track of the conversation after that. He just watched Castiel speak with his brother. He like the fact that they seemed to get along. None of his girlfriends had ever gotten along with Sam, which is one of the main reasons he had rarely had a long lasting relationship. Sam was such a huge part of his life, like a package deal.

The day passed quickly this way. They all stayed and talked until the sun was setting, which was something the brothers had not done in the longest time. Castiel eventually said that he needed to practice before it got to dark, and Dean followed him outside. The two resaddled Anna, and Cas lead her to the arena. Dean rolled the barrels out onto the dirt, placing them in a triangle shape.

Dean knew he was in trouble the moment Cas got into the saddle. The first time Dean had seen Castiel ride came into the older Winchester's mind. If Cas looked anything like that again...

Oh, he did. When Castiel rode, it was an art. It was different when he was not trying to rope something. His arms would be waving the lasso, distracting from the way he moved with his horse. Now, he just melded with the saddle. His first run he took at a trot. The second at a slow gallop. He repeated this a few times, expertly warming up Anna. After about twenty minutes, he took a walking lap around the outside of the arena, and Dean walked beside him on the outside of the rails.

"Lookin' good, Cas."

"Thank you, Dean. I am giving Anna a cool off, and then I am going to try a few runs."

"Cool. Mind if I stay and watch that part? I knew this one racing chick that would freak if anyone watched her practice actual runs."

"An old girlfriend?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I think she just freaked out because you were watching her. I cannot have my brothers watch me. It just has something to do with the overwhelming need to impress. I feel much more comfortable messing up around you than them. No offense to you."

"None taken. I get it."

"Hey, would you mind timing me?"

"Nope," Dean caught the stopwatch that Castiel tossed him.

Dean stopped and threaded his legs through the railings, sitting half in half out of the arena. Castiel continued around until he was in position for the pattern. Dean's breath sped up as he watched the other man prepare. It also helped that Cas had said he was comfortable around Dean, which had made the latter's heart rate speed up exponentially. Castiel took one last breath and spurred Anna forward.

Dean would swear to his deathbed that Castiel was an angel. There was no way someone could ride like that and be human. He practically flew. When Anna whipped low around the barrels, Cas would lift himself and lean with the turn, somehow managing never to actually lose his seat. Afte rthe last barrel, he spurred Anna into the fasted leg of the pattern, the home stretch. Dean did not know it was possible to ride that fast.

Dean stopped the stopwatch and looked at the time. He blinked and looked again, surprised by what he saw. A smile grew on the Winchester's face. He made a mental note of the time and cleared the watch, preparing it for the next run. The times only got better. After about five runs, Castiel stopped and dismounted. Anna was breathing heavily and nudging her owner. Cas provided a treat from his pocket and fed his companion.

"How were my times?"

Dean just smiled and showed Castiel the last one. It was the fastest of them all. The other man looked at the stopwatch with something akin to awe.

"That would be my fastest time ever!"

"Looks like I'm your good luck charm," Dean quipped, smiling.

"That seems to be the case," Castiel deadpanned, walking out of the arena with Anna.

Dean frowned and followed his partner. Castiel was In the barn putting away his tack, frowning. This made Dean very uneasy. His feeling were all over the place, and Cas' reaction was not helping the situation. Dean silently started to help unsaddle Anna. Castiel just kept his head low and contibued what he had been doing. They finished and had Anna cooled off in her stall by the time the sun was halfway over the horizon. The glow radiated off Cas' skin, giving him a glowing quality that Dean could not help but admire. Dean followed is partner to his truck, and Castiel got in and started the engine. Dean tapped the window, which was then rolled down.

"Did I say something bad, Cas?"

"No. No," Cas said with a sigh, "you didn't say anything wrong. I have just had a long day today. I am tired."

"I know bullshit when I hear it," Dean replied, genuinely concerned.

"You want the truth? The last time someone said that to me was when I was in a previous relationship. My times were fantastic, better than ever. Then things between us didn't work out, and I lost it. I slipped. My times were laughable. It took me a long time to get back to where I am now. It's all about it feeling right when it comes to racing. I felt off."

"I'm sorry about that, but what's the problem now? I saw you at that first tournament, before you knew me, and your time was a stinkin' fourteen something. You're just getting better naturally, you know. What's the problem?"

"I am not certain that I could maintain my performance if our partnership were to dissolve."

"Well, I need you, so there's no risk of that."

"That's the problem."

Dean's heart sped up for the thousandth time. Did he really mean that much to Cas? After just a few days of getting to know each other? And what did he mean by 'that's the problem'? Dean wanted to pursue the topic farther, but Castiel rolled up his window and backed out of the lot. Dean was left staring at the empty space where the car had been, wondering helpless where his manliness had gone. So much for no chick flick moments. An unsettling amount of despair began to build in the pit of his stomach. It felt an awful lot like helplessness to Dean, not that he would ever admit it. Emotions were not his strong suit, and he hated when they got the best of him. Why did he have to have all these confusing feelings in the first place?

The older Winchester brother began to walk back towards the house, but turned at the last minute. Something seemed to be guiding his feet, but Dean did not care where he was taken. After a few minutes of wandering, he came to his destination and froze. All his confusing feelings were forgotten when he saw what was in front of him. Why on earth would he go here? Dean collapsed to his knees and began to cry softly.

This happened sometimes. Dean would become emotional, and he would find himself there. He did it subconsciously. A psychologist would say it was Dean punishing himself for his emotions, but anyone that actually knew him would be wiser. Dean hated being confused, and when he was, the only place to go would be the solace of his mother's arms.


	8. Castiel-Chapter 6

I think there is less OOC-ness here. Grief is a really hard emotion to capture in words. Especially when you are writing the thoughts of someone who doesn't do emotions well. Oh, well. I tried my best. Sorry this is late. I had church choir and that practice ran over for an hour. My choir director is a little bit crazy. Cool, but crazy. Oh, also, I figured that the Cas I have been depicting would be a little more verbose when it came to certain *ahem* things than Dean. Don't worry, you'll have the no chick flick version in a couple of mini chapters. :)

**Chapter Rating: T (Dean has a potty mouth, especially when angry.)**

* * *

One might call Castiel's religious principles complicated. From the very moment he was old enough to acknowledge people as attractive, he had been drawn towards men. Of course, being religious, he ignored these feelings to the point of making his life miserable. Like the time that he dated Meg Masters.

Meg seemed to be a nice girl, at first. Castiel was very happy with their relationship, and he had even thought he would one day marry the girl. After six months, the couple hit rough ground. Meg revealed her true colors. Her only goal in her relationship with Castiel was to sleep with him. It came out in an argument between the two. She had been dared to sleep with every man that came to the local rodeo. Castiel had seemed like a challenge, so she put the effort into a relationship. After this terrible confession, she proceeded to stick her tongue down the man's throat. That had been the end of that.

Castiel had been heartbroken, and it was in that moment that he had a spiritual moment with God. One night, he prayed for guidance, for something to show that he would be okay. It was nearly a month later that he got his answer. Michael came into Castiel's room one night and had a meaningful talk with his younger brother that went something like this.

"You know I love you, right?"

"Yes. I love you as well."

"You are my brother and nothing, I repeat, nothing will change that."

"I do not understand you."

"Well, if you ever figure out something that you think will separate you from this family, do not be afraid. It will not. I think I can speak for Gabriel and, I hope, for Mother and Father when I say we love you no matter what."

Castiel had gone to bed soon after. He lay awake contemplating what had been said. And, like all the times the youngest Novak had ever been confused or frightened, he prayed.

"_Dear God, my heart is troubled. I do not know how to continue; I have lost my way. I wish that I could just be normal, the way you intended, but I fear I am not. I do not care how many of my prayers go unanswered in the future, but please, just answer this one. What am I to do? Please, I all want is to please you and have peace. Amen."_

It was then that a strange calm settled over the young man, and he drifted off to sleep peacefully. It was the next morning when he came out to his brothers, who accepted him with nothing but love. Castiel felt right for the first moment in his life.

Of course, it had been three years since then, and he had yet to have a relationship that had lasted more than a few dates. The man was almost certain he would live his life alone. But then he met Dean. A straight man. Castiel had never believed God could be cruel, but maybe he was.

* * *

Castiel pulled into the Winchester Ranch three days after leaving so upset. He hoped Dean would forgive him for being so short. Even though the young Novak wanted anything but to continue the partnership, his conscience would not let him quit. He was determined to go on as professionally as possible. There was no way he was going to let everything fall apart after just a few days.

Castiel walked up the porch steps to the door of the Winchester house and knocked. After a few moments, the door opened and Castiel was looking at a very tired looking John through the screen.

"Sorry I have not been here, Mr. Winchester, I have been otherwise occupied."

"I don't think we'll be having training for awhile. Dean's been... away for a bit."

"What?"

"I really can't say," the older man's voice was worn, truly showing his age. The tone frightened Castiel.

"Has something happened?"

"I don't know. I'll have Dean call you when he comes 'round."

"Please, if there is anything I can do..."

"I doubt it."

"Please, sir."

"... Fine. Dean's out back, follow the path. You'll see him eventually. You can take up watch, that way Billy can come in and sleep for awhile."

"Okay."

Castiel went to the back of the house and began to walk along the trail, full of apprehension. What could possibly be wrong? Worry churned his stomach. If something was the matter with Dean... Castiel could not even think about it without being nauseous.

The path was nearly overgrown, but Castiel navigated it quickly, coming to an open meadow area. The ground was covered in short grass, the level plane only interrupted by three figures: Bobby sitting in a lawn chair, Dean sitting with his knees to his chest like a child, and a wooden cross.

The young man entered the still calm of the meadow slowly. Billy instantly looked up at him and cocked an eyebrow. The old man smiled a paper crinkle smile and got up, passing Castiel with a silent pat on the back as he exited towards the ranch house. Dean did not acknowledge the other man's presence.

Castiel let himself forgo the lawn chair to sit next to Dean, facing the cross, about an arm's reach away. The younger man folded his knees to his chest in the same fashion as Dean and sat in silent contemplation of the monument before him, already guessing what it was.

After a while, Castiel spoke, "I know I don't really remember my mom, but I'd like to think what few things I have are the most important. Her on horseback, me riding with her buddy-saddle, my dad holding her and laughing. I never was that close to Father. I was all for mom. When she died, Father got rid of all her things. After he died, Michael got rid of everything that belonged to him. I managed to save my mom's bridle and Dad's spurs, but that's it. I used to think it was the worst thing not to have anything to really remember them by. Just a few dusty pieces of tack. No pictures or anything. But now, I almost think it is better. I don't have the constant reminders around that they are gone. I can almost forget, sometimes. Never all the way, I could never do that, but enough to live my life happily."

"I envy you," Dean's voice came out nearly a whisper, dried out and worn, "I envy Sammy, too. He was young enough when mom died that he can be like you. But me? Everything around me is full of her. The house, the horses, this field-" the voice faded away.

"I understand your feelings. What is this place?"

"This is where our old stables used to be. Where Mom... That's the cross Dad made for her. We took her ashes and spread them here. It was what she would have wanted. I feel like here is the only place I can be near her."

"She is always with you, Dean."

"Like God or something!" Dean yelled this, turning to Castiel and screaming in his face. "Like your fucking God and his fucking love! If He's so great why'd he leave me! Why did he take my mom and leave me! Why did he even take her! Why, can you tell me Cas, why? Because he gives absolutely no shit about what goes on. Oh, I know He's real, and He is a real son of a bitch! I don't understand why! She was my mom! Is my mom! I want her back! But-" his voice broke then, empty of any further words. Dean collapsed forward, tears streaking his face. Castiel barely managed to catch Dean in his arms before the rider face planted from his knees.

"Dean..." Castiel murmured softly, trying to be comforting. "I do not have answers. I can only tell you this. Some things are not the work of God at all. Sometimes evil runs wild, and God sees that his children will rise from the challenge greater than before. Mary Winchester sounds like the most righteous and good woman I can think of, and that is probably why she was taken off this earth. Evil wants the Winchester's off the path, and let's face it, evil is winning. I know that your mother is with you, looking down from on high, and crying for every pain you feel, raging for every anger, and smiling for every happiness. You are not alone, or forsaken, or cursed. You are loved, loved enough that not even death can keep you apart. God knows that."

Dean sat up and looked at Castiel, a peculiar expression on his face. He cursed and turned away.

"What? Dean, please say something..." the Novak was extremely confused, but mostly heartbroken for his friend who was experiencing so much pain.

"It's nothing. You just made everything sound like it would be okay. Things are never okay for me, Cas. Never have, never will."

"I do not believe that."

"And that's the problem."

Dean turned back to the cross, looking emotionally wrung out. Castiel tried to decipher the words, but he could not figure out any hidden message. Castiel had never been particularly good with emotions, and awkwardness began to set in for him. He was about to resign himself to silence when he thought to ask the question nagging at the back of his mind.

"Dean, why are you here? What made you... you know. Come here. Is there anything I can do about it?"

"Of course you wouldn't leave it alone," Dean scoffed.

"Dean, you don't have to answer..."

"No, no, guess I should. The rest of my life is going to Hell. Might as well put icing on the cake."

"Dean...?"

"It had to be you. You! Perfect God-fearing Castiel Novak. Of all people..."

"Did I do something that-"

"OH MY GOD CAS NO! The problem is me!" Dean was yelling again. "The problem is that I think I'm gay, and I think I like you! That's the motherfucking problem! So go on! Lay into me! Tell me how disgusted you are, how wrong it is, quote Leviticus whatever and spit on me! I don't care! You are just so... I drives me crazy! The last time I felt this way after so short a time knowing someone was my last serious girlfriend, and I had considered MARRYING her before she broke it off. I can't help it! I can't..." his voice faded out again, his eyes growing distant. Castiel was just recovering from the shock. Dean turned away again and curled up, keeping his eyes pointedly away from the other man.

Dean liked him. Really liked him. Dean really like him. Dean. Dean. Untouchable Dean. Suddenly within reach. And he thought that Castiel was the one who was straight. The Novak would have laughed if not for the tense atmosphere and seriousness. Dean liked him. Dean. Dean. Dean. Dean...

"Dean!"

"What!"

Castiel grabbed Dean's face and pulled it towards him, looking the older man right in the eye. They were so close that they were breathing the same air. Castiel could see the pain, loss, and emptiness inside Dean's eyes, all qualities that he hoped to help erase. With a soaring sensation filling his heart, Castiel said,

"I like you, too, Dean."

The emotions in the other's eyes instantly changed. They grew wide, hopeful, maybe even happy. The others were still there, but shadowed, if only a little. Castiel, for the first time in his life, took the initiative and leaned in, filling the minute gap between the men.

The kiss was chaste but electrifying. Castiel felt sparks dance up his spine, purging the tense muscles of their tightness. He melted into Dean. His skin felt like he had just stepped into cold air after a hot shower, goose bumps rising everywhere. His hands found the back of Dean's head and tangled in his short blonde hair. When Castiel felt the sensation of Dean kissing back, it was like a Baptism. Like he had been plunged into warm water empty and brought back up full. It felt like everything and nothing and fire and ice and love. It was the most impossible thing and the most real thing Castiel had ever experienced. It was a kiss that could only be described as true love's kiss in terms of its power and magnitude. Even Castiel thought he sounded overly romantic as he described it in his head, but it was the only way to even slightly capture what he felt in those brief seconds.

When the two pulled away, they were both smiling. Full on beaming like idiots. Dean's smile faded first, replaced by fatigue. It had been an exhausting few days. Castiel felt tired too, if only from the emotional roller coaster. Before either man had truly had the time to think about the implications of what had just occurred, they fell asleep in the comfort of each other's arms.


	9. Dean-Chapter 7

Okay, I have to start off by saying sorry for the wait. I am suffering from this terrible thing called schoolwork. And there is also this phenomena of really rather reading this fan fiction than actually writing it. I need some encouragement to keep my literary conviction! Maybe *hint,hint* a review would help? Lol! Anyways... I hope I did not screw up this chapter too bad... I hate dialogue... Ugh... Next chapter up hopefully on schedule Sunday...

**Chapter Rating: T (Language)**

* * *

Woah. That was all Dean could think. Woah.

Dean had a very strict policy on chick flick moments, which is probably one of the main reasons he would never go into the details of what he felt when he and Castiel kissed for the first time. He would admit to the kiss being amazing, but that was as far as he would ever go. After the two pulled apart, the impact of three emotional and sleepless days spent outside took their toll. Dean collapsed against Castiel and slept better than he had in a long time.

* * *

The when Dean woke up, the sun was low in the sky, just settling onto the horizon. He felt warm and comfortable as he lay on his back in the soft grass. There was a soft weight laying on his chest that was more of a comfort than a burden. Slowly the last few days came back to Dean, and also the events of earlier in the day. The grief in Dean's heart lightened a little, spurred on by the hope Castiel had given him. And, of course, the new opportunities Castiel had given him.

The weight on the Winchester's chest shifted and lifted off. Dean looked at the now upright Castiel as the latter wiped his eyes and yawned sleepily. The other could not help but smile.

"Oh, Dean, I did not mean to wake you."

"You didn't I was just wakin' up."

"Oh."

Silence settled between them, neither quite sure how to act. Finally Dean settled on acting normal.

"So, uh, thanks for everythin'. I needed to get my head on straight."

"You are welcome. No need for thanks."

"Yeah, well, I'm thankin' ya anyway."

"Your accent is thicker when you wake up."

"Never thought 'bout it. I guess it is."

"It's nice."

Castiel blushed a little. Dean did, too, not quite sure what to do with the statement. Both men were as unsure as the other about everything, especially the status of their relationship. Dean looked at Cas for a few moments. He came to the conclusion that he did not have to have the answers yet. Castiel, though Dean did not know it, was of much the same opinion. Dean broke the silence.

"Well, it's getting late. I should head in. Want to grab some dinner with me?"

"Yes, Dean, that would be pleasant."

Dean smiled at Cas and stood, swaying a little since he had not been on his feet in three days. He could not even remember most of the time, not that it mattered. As the two began to walk back down the path, the Winchester noticed how Castiel walked a little closer to him than normal, close enough that their arms brushed each other. He liked that feeling, but it brought on another thought. Dean pulled Cas to the side as they were about to come within view of the ranch house.

"Wait, Cas, I- Well, I don't know how to say this. I-"

"I get it, Dean. Until we are more sure of ourselves, you want to keep this thing discreet."

"Yeah. I'm sorry."

"No need."

Castiel smiled at Dean knowingly, and the other man could not help but be mystified. Cas knew him so well after just a few days. Dean could not remember someone ever understanding him so well, not even Lisa. The Winchester matched Castiel's smile with one of his own, and in a fit of chick-flickiness, leaned forward to give his friend a hug.

They parted and continued the rest of the way to the ranch house in peaceful silence, both happy and perfectly content.

When the door to the house opened, it was a very relieved looking John the men found.

"Thank God for you, Castiel. Bobby is still sleeping, so be quiet. Dean, I need to speak with you later. But for now, eat. We can do the talking once Castiel leaves."

Dean winced at the terse welcome. He had definitely upset his father, yet again. It was moments like that where Dean wondered how exactly his parent would react if he found out that his son was back from his comatose state because of more than Castiel's friendship. Dean shrugged the thought off as he entered his place of residence behind the other men.

Sam was at the table in the kitchen, his wheelchair placed in the empty space at the head of the table. He looked up as Castiel and Dean entered. John had gone back to the living room to watch something on the television. Sam looked more concerned than John had looked angry.

"Dean, are you alright? It's been days. I have been so worried..."

"I'm fine, Sammy. It was just a spell. You get 'em sometimes, too."

"Not for three days. Dad considered getting professional help, Dean. I was looking for psychiatrists. We didn't know if you would come out of it this time. I-"

Castiel shifted on his feet, drawing the attention of Dean. Dean looked at Cas apologetically, aware of how personal and awkward this must all have been.

"Cas, why don't you go ahead and head out. I don't mean to be rude. I'll make it up to you sometime."

"It's all fine, Dean. I will see you in a while. Call me."

With that, Castiel left with a smile, which Dean returned a little too enthusiastically. After Dean heard the front door close, he turned back to his brother.

"I understand how bad it was, Sam. I do. All I can say is sorry. Things have been going crazy for me, and I just needed some time. It wasn't anything serious."

"Not serious!" Sam scoffed.

"Not to me!"

"It looked pretty damn serious when I came out to try to talk you back to life. You didn't even hear me. Not me, not Dad, not Bobby. Nobody. It was by far worse than any other time! I thought we were really losing you. I thought you were going like Dad did! That scared me, Dean!"

"Well, excuse me mister 'I'm a hot-snot lawyer'. Sorry my mental breakdown rattled your oh-so-fragile nerves."

"Dean!"

"What? I just need to not talk about it. I just need to move on."

"That's the problem. You are not moving on."

"I am. I really am. I feel better than I ever have before. It is amazing, really. I can't explain it."

"Does it have something to do with Castiel?"

"Woah, what? Hold your horses there."

"Just asking, not implying anything. He's the one that was able to pull you back to us. I guess he's your guardian angel. You're lucky to have found a friend like him. Especially since I am going to college. I don't want to leave you, I really don't."

"You do, you know. Want to leave. I know that. You don't have to lie. I get it. I don't mind. It was just a shock, is all."

"Are you really alright?"

"Yeah."

"I believe you."

"You should. We got any pie? I am going into withdrawal."

"Oh, yeah, I so made you another pie while confined to my wheelchair."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

The brothers laughed, resigning themselves to forget the incident. It was better that way overall. Sam was smiling again, and he seemed to be put at ease. Dean did not see it fit to dwell on something that had already happened and the consequences of which he could not change. He was happy, a huge weight lifted off his chest. And Castiel... well, better things seemed to be in the future.

As if he could sense the happiness in the kitchen, John made his way in, dragging dread with him. He still permeated anger. One look sent Dean outside, so Sam would not have to see whatever the "talk" with John would entail.

John followed Dean outside, so close that the latter could feel the presence of the other behind him. It was not the comfortable type of feeling he had with Castiel. The presence behind Dean was not a friendly one. John had a fantastic way of making his anger very clear.

Once outside, Dean took a deep breath and turned to face his father. The older man was breathing sharply through his nostrils, most likely using the method of oxygen intake as an effort to calm himself. After a few apprehension filled moments, the man spoke to his son in a tone more solemn than hostile.

"Dean, you know I would sell my soul for you, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Rhetorical question, son. I would do anything for you. I know I could not afford for you and your brother to have therapy after... Well, I can scrape something together. Sell the TV, some of the old tack we have, maybe that foal is about ready to be broke-"

"Dad, I don't need therapy."

"SURE AS HELL YOU DO!" the older Winchester exploded. "YOU GO INTO THE WOODS FOR THREE FUCKING DAYS AND SCARE THE HELL OUT OF ME AND TELL ME THAT YOU DON'T NEED THERAPY! I OUGHTA'-" the man dissolved into a fit of coughs and wheezes that had Dean at his side in an instant.

"Dad! Breathe, okay. Breathe. I am sorry, Dad. I promise, it will never happen again. It's just that so many things were going crazy, but now..."

"Now what?" John asked between wheezes.

"I think I'll be okay. I think everything will be okay."

"What happened? What made you come to that conclusion?" John was recovering, standing up straight and looking Dean in the eye.

"I just did. I feel a little more at peace now, is all. I feel... I dunno. Better. Not perfect, but better than I have in a long time."

John gave Dean a long, considering look. His face was covered by so many conflicting emotions that Dean could not even perceive them all. It was then that Dean realized he had interpretted his father's anger incorrectly. John was not mad so much at Dean as at the situation. At the helplessness he felt when he could not help his eldest son. John had been concerned, afraid. Dean smiled at his dad reassuringly. The son wanted the father to believe him. Everything would be alright again.

John finally nodded his head. Just once. Just the faintest of tremors, a movement that could almost be comprehended as a twitch or a trick of the light. It was all Dean needed to know that everything was well between them. In a normal family, the two would have hugged but being Winchester men, they patted each other heartily on the back. I meant the same thing.

When Dean went back inside following his father, he saw Sam still planted at the kitchen table. John went up to his bedroom as Dean went back to his brother.

"Is everything alright, Dean? I heard Dad yelling-"

"Yeah. It's all good now. What time is it?"

"A little after seven. Why?"

"I can still bake a pie before it gets too late. Care to help?"

"Sure what can I do?"

"Sit there and look pretty."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"I am really glad you are back, Dean."

"Me, too, Sam. Me, too."


	10. Castiel-Chapter 8

Okay, sorry this is so late. Again. Sorry. I am so not lying, I got strep throat and an ear infection. My life sucks, I know. Also, WAAAAAAY OOC in this chapter. You meet Ellen and Jo, which I had no idea how to go about writing. I just kind of fit them into the characters I needed them to be. ALSO! *******THIS BIT IS KIND OF IMPORTANT SO IF YOU SKIP AUTHOR'S NOTES JUST READ THE BIT AFTER THE ASTERISKS******* I kinda sorta maybe go on a brief little kinda longest paragraph in this chapter about religious views on homosexual relationships. It is positive, I promise. These really are my views, and the views of the church I go to. I do not wish to offend, merely give a brief informative from Castiel. If you don't wish to read this, just skip it when you come to it. I italicized it for easy skipping. I do not plan for there to be many more religion heavy moments in this story, so if religion isn't your thing, I won't throw it at you will be a touch of it here and there, but keep in mind this story is set in the Bible Belt. I just felt that Castiel and his religious stance needed an explanation. I just hope I did not muddle it up too much.

**Chapter Rating: T (Language and Religious Themes) *Offense to any religious or non-religious group is not intended***

* * *

Castiel had not heard from Dean the entire next day. It made the young man worry, though not as much as he would have thought. He realized that Dean might need some time to collect himself after the emotional ordeal and to cope with the implications of what had occurred between them.

And oh, the implications. Castiel could not help but smile at the thought. He had kissed Dean. Really kissed him. And not only that, Dean had kissed him back with equal fervor. Dean liked him. Castiel was on very uncertain ground as to the extent of what was between them, seeing as it had only been a week since they had met. At least there was hope.

Gabriel sat down next to Castiel at the kitchen table, smiling mischievously. The younger brother barely spared the older a thought. Gabe just continued to smile as though he knew a secret. Michael came in about ten minutes later to the odd sight of his youngest brother staring intently into the distance while his middle brother stared intently at the former as though the former was a particularly sugary treat. It was very disturbing, to say the least.

"Gabriel, why are you staring at Castiel like a crazy person?"

"Because, dear brother of mine, our youngest sibling has a new boyfriend."

This statement promptly broke Castiel out of his haze. The startled look on the man's face was enough to make Gabriel laugh out loud and Michael twitch his lips (which was the equivalent to Gabe's reaction in terms of Michael).

"What? Gabriel, I do not-"

"Have a boyfriend? That is a lie, Cassie. Lying is a sin you know," Gabe interrupted snidely.

"You do have a certain air of contentedness about you, Castiel. You are normally this way when you have begun to date someone new. It is a logical assumption to make at this juncture."

"Stay out of this, Mike!"

"Oh, it's official. Cassie's got himself a man. Not only raising his voice in the presence of the oldest, but calling him by the Great Taboo. That's a two for one."

"I have to say I agree with Gabriel and resent your previous outburst."

"Sorry, Michael."

"Well, do you have a boyfriend now?" Gabriel inquired.

"It's complicated."

"Oh, God. He's not straight is he? Cassie, remember Kevin..."

"Kevin was an honest mistake and you know it!"

"Calm, siblings."

"All I am trying to say is that my, uh, relationship is not written in stone. We are still figuring it out."

"Can we at least know who you're being complicated with?"

"No."

Castiel did not know how he managed to get Gabriel to shut up. He would never know. It had happened before, a couple of times. There were just some occassions where Gabe would truly leave something be. It was rare, and Castiel savored every single moment of blessed silence that followed.

Lunch was its usual awkward self. Michael tried to make small talk that just lead into Gabriel telling some insane story or another. Castiel never talked much. In fact, he would have preferred to live alone, but he could not begin to afford it.

The rest of Castiel's day passed the same way as most. He did traditional things like laundry and vacuuming (which was a passion of his). After the chores, the young Novak sat himself down on the edge of his bed to read. It was nearly evening when the buzz of Castiel's phone brought him back to the world of nonfiction.

Castiel answered on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Cas. It's Dean."

"Hello, Dean. Are you doing alright?"

"Yeah, I guess. Better than yesterday."

"Your family seemed very upset."

"My dad was just scared. We Winchester men have a hard time dealing with stuff like that. Sam was always the best of us. He just talked to me and asked how in the world you were the one to snap me out of it. He called you my guardian angel, can you believe that?"

"Well, I am the one that held you tight and raised you from perdition."

"What?"

"Nevermind."

"Well, the reason I called is because I took this morning to do my soul searching and to have my sexual identity crisis, and I was wondering if you, uh, well, Christ."

"Dean?"

"I was trying to be smooth. Fuck that. Cas, do you want to go out tonight? With me? Like on a... date?"

Castiel's heart fluttered in his chest. Dean had just asked him out on a date. Dean was flustered as he asked Castiel out on a date. He was- (It was in this moment that Castiel realized his internal third-party narration loved to restate the obvious worse than Charles Dickens, and he began to collect himself.)

"I would love to, Dean."

"Oh, that's good. Very good. Okay. Well, I would pick you up, but I don't know where you live."

"And if my brothers got one look at you... You just have to understand that Gabriel is an idiot and Michael is a little bit protective."

"Oh, no! Castiel is running off into the sunset with some ruggedly handsome cowboy which is completely his right as an adult!"

"They mean well."

"I figure. It's the same way I am with Sam. He dated this girl once, Glitter or Cherry or some hooker name, and I had to practically slap sense into him. She was not good for him. So, I get where your brothers are coming from. I just haven't ever been on the receiving end of that before."

"It's annoying, but appreciated."

"Oh, we got off topic. Date. You-me. Tonight."

"Yeah. Where? I can meet you there."

"There's this diner/bar down I-30 a little ways called The Roadhouse. Best food ever, in my opinion. The owner's name is Ellen and one of the waitresses is her daughter, Jo. They're good friends of mine. I kind of went by there this morning to get some advice. Ellen insisted on meeting you."

"Oh, that sounds wonderful. It really does. Just... Dean, what are we?"

"What do you mean?"

"May I call you my, uh, boyfriend, or-"

"That's fine. Great. That's great. It's a little high school for two adult men, but I'll deal. Just no chick flick moments."

"Alright, no chick flick moments. So Ellen and Jo know that I am coming as your date?"

"Yeah, they're cool. They understand what's going on. They won't spill the beans unless I give the okay."

"Okay, Dean. What time should I be there?"

"Seven alright?"

"Yes. I will see you there. Bye, Dean."

"Bye, Cas."

The line went dead as Dean hung up. Castiel's mind was whirling with a thousand different thoughts that would not lay still long enough to be considered. Dean had agreed to be boyfriends and had even told someone about it. This was crazy and wonderful and- God! They were going on a date. Castiel looked at the clock. They were going on a date in an hour and a half. AN HOUR AND A HALF.

Castiel jumped up from his bed and began to rush through his room like a hurricane. He changed shirts no less than three times, and finally decided on his blue barrel riding shirt. He tucked it into his nicest pair of jeans and tuck the hem of the jeans into his boots. After a frantic moment in the bathroom trying to tame his perpetual bedhead, Castiel grabbed his phone, wallet, and keys and hurried towards his front door.

Gabriel sprung across the entrance at the last moment, blocking Castiel. The older Novak brother let out a low whistle.

"You're lookin' good, baby brother. What's got you all dressed up?"

"Nothing, Gabriel. Let me through."

"Not until you tell me where you're going!"

Castiel glanced down at his watch. He had looked up directions to the roadhouse, but wanted to have at least thirty minutes to find it to be safe. He was already ten minutes into that margin of error and could not afford to lose any more time.

"I'm going on a date, and I will be late if you do not let me through!"

"Oh, the mystery man."

"Yes, and he will stay a mystery to you for the time being. Let me out of this door Gabriel, or I will go through you. And if you stalk me again, I swear to God, I will press charges."

With that, Gabriel was startled enough to shift a little, just enough that Castiel could push through the doorway. It took Castiel a few moments to calm himself enough to drive, and even then, he took the long way to the highway. Just to be safe.

* * *

The Roadhouse was a tired looking establishment. Like an old man that thought he should retire but never actually got around to doing it. The outside looked dilapidated and worn, with paint peeling and shingles hanging haphazardly off the roof. This was not the case with the interior.

Stepping inside the Roadhouse was like stepping into the old wardrobe into Narnia. The wooden floors were worn smooth with years of constant sweeping. The tables, chairs, and bar were all polished to a shine. Neon signs and other various light fixtures filled the space with a homey glow. There were a lot of people in the room, either sitting at the tables or bar, crouched around the two pool tables, or standing in the corners talking or dancing to the music played softly over a single speaker. It was by no means a run down place.

It took Castiel a few moments, but he finally managed to spot Dean at a table in the far corner of the bar. He was wearing a faded plaid shirt tucked into his jeans and had a leather jacket flung over the back of his chair. He seemed to be staring at the sweat on his beer bottle as if it held the meaning to life.

When Dean caught sight of Castiel making his way across the room, the Winchester's face lit in a huge smile. To be on the receiving end of such a smile made Castiel light headed. He sat in the chair opposite Dean and smiled back.

"Hey, Cas."

"Hello, Dean."

"Well, this is the place. I come here a lot. Doesn't look like much on the outside but-"

"I get what you mean. It feels very homey and warm here."

"Glad you felt that way, too. I think you'll see why when you meet Ellen. She kind of took me under her wing. Sam bonded with Bobby, but I always was closer to Ellen."

"She sounds great."

"She is. You'll like Jo, too. I tried to date her once in high school, but we were just too close, you know? She's like a little sister."

"Younger, not little, mister. You watch yourself," a young, female voice interrupted. Castiel looked up to see a pretty girl that was probably his own age standing before them. She wore a waitress's apron and held a pen and notepad. She must have been Jo.

"You must be Jo, I am Castiel. I am pleased to meet you."

"Likewise. I figured it was you. Dean came by this morning telling my mom and I that he'd be bringin' you around tonight. He never mentioned you were such a looker. I can certainly see what made him jump the fence." Castiel blushed at this statement. He noticed Dean blushing a little, too.

"Yeah, well, Cas and I are going to have the house special and beer."

"Don't be all dismissive on me, Winchester. I'll get your food, but when it's ready, mom and I are coming out and getting to know your man."

And with that, Jo was off to the kitchen. Dean looked apologetically at Castiel.

"Well, considering how well we get along, you couldn't really have expected any different."

"No, I guess not, Dean. She really is a lot like you. Nice, but very straightforward."

"That's not a bad thing I hope?"

"No, it's endearing."

"Aw, shucks," Dean teased laughing. Castiel started laughing as well. A different waitress stopped by with the beers. Dean set his to the side for when he finished the one he was on, and Castiel took a swig of his.

"So, Dean. We are on a date. In public. May I ask..."

"I think I know where you are going. I was thinking hard this morning. I really like you Cas, and I want to get to know you even better. I was thinking that if all went well tonight and next week when we start up practice again... I might tell Sam, Bobby, and Dad that I like you. This is kind of a test run. I still have a lot of questions to answer about myself."

"We don't have to move quickly at all. Let's take our time. I don't want to push you in any way."

"You are not pushing me at all. I will just say that I feel strongly about you. It's just different and new. I don't know how to go about all... this. I don't do chick flick moments."

"Well, let's just get through tonight. I don't expect anything special from this date. We are just hanging out, getting to know each other a little differently than before."

"You are amazing, did you know that, Cas?"

"What makes you say that?"

"You say everything I need to hear."

Castiel smiled. He understood what Dean was going through and only wanted to help. He remembered his first boyfriend after coming out. It had been terrible. The guy had only wanted into Castiel's pants, and he hadn't even been patient enough to help the young man through the transition of embracing his sexuality. That relationship had ended badly, to be sure. Castiel knew that the best thing to do was to be there for Dean and to be patient.

"Hey, Cas, I'm just curious. If you don't mind me asking. I know you are religious and whatever, but you are also gay? Doesn't Leviticus something-or-other say it's a sin?"

_"Yes. There are several verses in the Old and New Testaments condemning homosexuality. But, Jesus never condemned anyone. Not the woman brought naked before him to be stoned after being literally pulled from the arms of her lover in the act of adultery, not the man that collected unfair taxes from the Jewish people, not the Gentiles that the Jews had made outcasts for so long. In many cases, Matthew 19:1-8 is quoted as Jesus condemning homosexuals, but he was merely quoting Genesis 1's teachings on how God created man and woman to come together as one flesh. This is where things get complicated. Some people say that there is no such thing as a gay Christian. But the Bible once said that a man that cheats on his wife would be stoned to death. A man that was an alcoholic would have limbs severed. Someone who stole or lied or coveted would be brutally punished. This was the Old Testament, however. John 3:16 says "For God so loved the world that he gave his one and only Son, that whoever believes in him shall not perish but have eternal life." Would that be true if all Christians that were liers, cheaters, jealous, or alcoholics went to Hell? No. All of us sin at some point, and all sin is equal before God. So I do believe that man is intended to be with woman, but I think that God makes exceptions. I think he knows who your soulmate is the moment you are born. I believe that if God knows that this baby boy will not ever be happy with a woman, he puts a man in his life that he can be with happily. It's not that you were born gay or straight, it is that you are born with the knowledge in your soul of who your meant to be with. A few of us just happened to be matched with the same gender. As long as you believe in Him and live a good life, I don't think it matters who you spend this life with. Whether you consider it a sin or not, we are all on an even playing field in the end."_

Dean just sat quietly through this little monologue, smiling a little wider with every point. By the end, he was holding Castiel's hand, but the other man was too caught up in what he was saying to notice.

"Wow, Cas. That is some deep stuff."

"Oh, God, I went on forever, didn't I? Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. That was awesome. You should be a preacher."

"Huh?"

"I feel like you know enough to be a great one."

"Oh, yeah, a gay preacher. That isn't ironic. Besides, the Catholics get enough flack for that already."

"Hey, I'm Catholic!" Dean and Castiel both looked towards the owner of the voice that had interrupted their conversation.

It took Castiel all of five seconds to realize that it must have been the famous Ellen. She not only looked exactly like an older version of her daughter, but she also matched the Roadhouse perfectly. Her clothes were worn and had patches everywhere, but not in a ratty way. It was more like the patches you always put on your favorite sweater as it wears out. The woman inside the clothes was exactly like the interior of the Roadhouse. She had a smile on her face that lit the room a little brighter, and a warm air of hominess. She looked like the type of mom that would sing a lullaby to her children every night, but also a mom that was fully capable of ripping a biker's throat out with her teeth.

"Oh, don't look like a deer in my headlights. I am just joking. I'm a Methodist, but don't go telling my Baptist church that. What can I say? Gotta' follow the heart."

"Hey, Ellen," Dean greeted, seemingly unphased by the sudden intrusion.

"If you don't mind, I'll sit myself down right beside your man, Dean. Jo'll be right out with your order. We got a new fry cook named Lilian that can't seem to stop blowing up the whole kitchen. I am a little scared to fire her, though. Oh, well. Sorry for butting in. I heard what you were saying, Castiel, and I agree completely. You got yourself a wise one, Dean!"

"Thank you, Misses," Castiel said.

"Oh, please, it's Ellen to you. I haven't been misses in many years now."

"I'm sorry."

"No need."

Jo came up balancing two huge plated in her arms. One she sat down in front of Castiel, and the other in front of Dean. The former took a bit of the hamburger in front of him and was not disappoitned by how good it was.

"So, Dean, you told us that you liked this boy. How'd you meet?"

"When Sam broke his leg, Castiel came to help. I needed a riding partner, and Cas volutneered. I guess it's all downhill from there," Dean replied with a smile.

"Well, it certainly doesn't look downhill. If anything you are up in the clouds, Dean."

"Dean's always up in the clouds, Mom. He just seems to be happy about it now," Jo chimed in. The three continued their conversation and banter as Castiel listened, fully content to remain silent.

"So, Castiel. Tell me about you. I need to know what kind of man you are," Ellen demanded. Castiel knew there would be no worming his way out of this conversation, so he figured the quickest way out was through. He told the two women about himself as he would with any acquaintance, definitely not in to as much detail as he had with Dean. Still, after answering all of Ellen's quite probing questions, Castiel felt very exposed.

Ellen eyed the Novak up and down for a moment. Jo gave him a similar once over. It seemed like a very crucial moment, so Castiel remained still. After a few moments, Ellen nodded at Jo, who returned the nod.

"Well, you have passed the inspection with flying colors Castiel. I hope you and Dean have a good rest of the night. The meal's on the house. Jo'll be around if you two need anything," Ellen said as she got up from her chair.

"I have to go and do my job, but flag me down if need be," Jo added.

"Really, Ellen, I can pay..." Dean tried to intercede.

"No way, Jose. You are enjoying your date with this fine young man on me. If I even see so much as a nickel left on that table, I will rain hellfire on you. Am I clear Winchester?" Ellen asserted.

"Yes, ma'am."

"I am happy for you, Dean. Castiel, you treat my boy right, now. Anyways, off with me. See y'all soon!"

With that, both Ellen and Jo left, the latter saying goodbye by kissing Dean and Castiel both on the cheek. Dean let out a huge breath and looked at Castiel with laughter in his eyes.

"You actually passed the Harvelle Hunt!"

"The what?" Castiel asked.

"Ellen and Jo Harvelle. Every time I bring a date here they know I am serious, which hasn't been often, mind you. Those two take it upon themselves to hunt out every demon in whoever I bring by. They seem to have given you a clean bill of health, which is mighty unusual. They are the best hunters I know. They always find something to dislike. I think they actually like you."

"We didn't talk hardly at all."

"Yeah, well, they are women, right? Got that special instinct or something."

"I guess so. I think I am glad they like me."

"I am certainly glad. It's a big deal to me."

Dean smiled at Castiel and reached for his hand, which Castiel gave. They sat talking for a while, eating with one hand. As the hours wound by, the connection between the two seemed to only glow brighter. It was reaching ten o'clock when Castiel, regrettably, mentioned that he probably should be getting home before his brothers send out a search party.

Dean, with much resentment, left with Castiel without paying for the meal. He followed his date to the parking lot and to Castiel's car. Before opening his truck's door, Castiel turned to Dean with a hopeful look.

"Dean, I was just wondering... Would you kiss me good night?" He knew it sounded cheesy and chick-flicky, but he did not care. He was with Dean. The moon was shining in the other man's emerald eyes. It was the type of thing that needed to be said in a moment like that. Dean just returned the inquiry with a smile.

As Dean leaned in closer, Castiel closed his eyes, savoring the anticipation. When Dean's smooth lips connected with his, the world lit on fire. Dean kissed more fervently than he had before. He kissed with intent. As Castiel slid his hands into Dean's hair, Dean slid his lips over date's, seeking entrance to the other's mouth. This permission was gladly given. The kiss deepened, breathing quickened, and hands began to roam. After a few glorious minutes, Dean pulled away.

"Good night, Cas," he said, grinning like a loon. Castiel was sure that he was grinning the exact same way. Dean turned and walked across the lot to his own truck. Castiel got behind his wheel and started the engine with a feeling of euphoria.

It seemed that his relationship with Dean had real potential. It was the first time that Castiel had ever been able to say that. It was a huge moment. Dean was interesting and funny and handsome. Castiel was also very pleased that he could get approval from two people that meant so much to Dean. If all of Dean's loved ones were as accepting as Ellen and Jo, everything would be fine. Dean was the best thing to happen to Castiel in a long time. According to Castiel, everything seemed right in the world.

Although the world has a nasty habit of taking every good thing and making it a total nightmare, but that is something to worry about for another day. Or specifically, another rodeo.


	11. Sam-Chapter 9

Okay, so I feel really bad for not updating. I didn't want to leave anything with a big cliff hanger because I knew I would be busy with school and church craziness. (PS-My church choir got the gold medal in our state competition! And I got the gold for my age groups female religious speech competition! Yay!) I am still super busy, but the next few chapters I have planned out are short segments. The next big chapter with, you know, serious plot will probably be in three chapters (including this one). I hope to post the next to small chapters one a week, and then the next longer chapter hopefully by the end of May. I just like to take my time to (hopefully) make everything good. If you are still reading, thank you and now I am done with my overly long author's note.

**Rating: K+ (I don't really know what rating to give this chapter, but it is definitely less than a T)**

* * *

Sam watched his older brother gaze out the kitchen window. It was just before six in the morning, and the sunlight was just starting to stretch itself over the horizon. Sam knew Dean would be practicing with Castiel today, but Dean was different about the way he looked for his friend on the horizon than he had been before. Sam was not quite sure if he liked change he saw in his brother, but Dean was not curled up in a field anymore, so that was something Sam could appreciate the change for.

The now familiar rumble of Castiel's truck could be heard in the distance, and Dean visibly glowed as he smiled. It had been a long time since Sam had seen his brother that happy looking. It had been back when Dean had first started to see Lisa...

Sam's brow furrowed as he turned his wheelchair around, leaving the kitchen behind. He made his way down the narrow hallway to the study slowly, thinking about Dean.

There was something about Dean that not a lot of people knew. The older Winchester brother looked the part of the strong, tough, and solitary man, but Dean had always needed someone to be there for him. In the early years, it had been Sam himself. But, as the two grew up, Dean sought romantic companionship. The closest he had ever gotten to being happy was Lisa, but that had passed. Dean just could not work without someone by his side. Sam had worried that with he leaving for college, his older brother would be back to dealing with his problems alone. Sam began to wonder if this was the case anymore.

Castiel seemed like a very nice guy. In fact, Sam really liked him. He was obviously smart, but not at all like the snobby know-it-alls Sam had had to put up with before. He was religious and down to earth. Sam could tell he was honest and just the slightest touch of strange. Castiel was a very likeable person, overall.

The weird thing was, however, that Castiel was not the type of guy Dean would ever be friends with, in Sam's opinion. Dean did not have many friends, and those he had were rough and tough cowboys that made the youngest Winchester uncomfortable. They drank and smoked and talked about women in every spare moment they had. Sam never understood how Dean could be friends with people like that, but friends with them he was. Never in a million years would Sam have pinned the quiet and reserved Castiel as Dean's-best-friend material. Certainly not the type of friend that made Dean I-think-I've-found-the-one happy. It was all very confusing to Sam, to say the least.

Sam managed to situate himself at the study's desk, the chair having already been moved over a week earlier by John. The young Winchester winced in pain as he leaned forward to open the blinds on the window directly in front of him. It looked like it would be a very sunny day, so Sam figured he could save electricity by working by sunlight. The study had a rather dull view of the back of the barn.

The day wore on, and Sam let his mind drift from his brother to his studies. Papers were read, different papers were written. The flutter of a book page sometimes cut through the silence. It was getting to be around noon when Sam's stomach made a protesting noise. He figured Dean and Castiel would be coming in soon to have lunch. He might as well fix them all sandwiches. Those were about the only thing he could make since the only food he could reach in the kitchen was in the fridge. Being stuck in the wheelchair was really making Sam appreciate his height.

As the youngest Winchester made his U-turn to leave the study, something in the window caught his eye. Well, two somethings. Well, two somethings doing something.

Sam Winchester, for the first time in his life, was rendered completely and totally speechless.


	12. John-Chapter 10

Hey, look! It's been a week, and I'm on time posting! Yay! Stay tuned for one more shortie chapter next Sunday and then some serious plot the week after. Don't worry, there is going to be some actual development. :)

**Chapter Rating: K+ (Pretty sure no warning is really needed)**

* * *

John was worried about his eldest son. Dean had always been a very solitary guy, just like John himself. They buried their emotions in a locked box. While Dean had broken down a few times when he was younger, John had not expected he to do so this late. It was a huge cause for concern.

The oldest of the Winchesters had not meant to react in anger. It was a defense mechanism for when he was scared. He just really cared for his sons. He wanted them to be happy and to not fall into the Hell of despair he had for such a long time.

This thought lead John to thinking about what had made Dean come back to his senses. It had not been Bobby, or John, or even Sam. It had been his new partner, Castiel. John liked Castiel for some inexplicable reason. The man just seemed to click with Dean, and therefore by extension, John. It was one of those weird moments when you know someone at a glance. Castiel had a lot of sway in Dean's life, though, far more than John had ever had. It was disconcerting, to say the least.

John had been laying in his bed thinking about these things when his alarm went off. It was time to start another unremarkable day on the ranch. John loved the place, but the long stints of monotony it sometimes went through would be enough to make even the most enthusiastic ranch hand bored.

As John made his way to the barn, he noticed that Dean was already there with Castiel. They were both saddling up their mounts and talking. Something Castiel said made Dean laugh. The laugh is what hit John. He had not heard his son sounding that happy in a long time.

"Hullo, boys! You're here early, Castiel," John called.

"Howdy, Mr. Winchester! Dean invited me to come a little earlier today so we could go on a trail ride while it was cool. Is that alright, sir?"

"No worries. Sounds like fun. You'll be back before nine, right?"

"We won't be late, Dad. Promise," Dean replied.

John gave the two men a wave and went to the feed shelf to start preparing the feed for the day. He had his back turned, but he heard the other two swing up into their saddles and ride off around the outside of the barn. John was listening to the soothing _clip-clop _of horse hooves when they stopped suddenly. It had not been nearly long enough for the two to be out of hearing range. Curious, John set down the feed and circled out around the back of the barn. What he saw there shocked him.

In fact, he was still stuck in place thirty minutes after the subject of his shock trotted off into the distance.


	13. Bobby-Chapter 11

Okay, I whipped this up to fill space. The next chapter is a little under halfway done, but it is much better, I promise. Don't lose faith in me! PS-I might be getting a Beta on this soon, so yay! Warning for slight OOC.

**Chapter Rating: K+ (Nothing to really warn about)**

* * *

Bobby knew when something was troubling John. The man was practically a brother to him. He could read the oldest Winchester like a book, whether John chose to admit that or not.

John had gone into the house without doing his share of the morning feeding, which was practically unheard of. Bobby did the other man's work and went in to try to figure out what was so wrong. He walked in and found both Sam and John in the kitchen, looking contemplative and confused.

"What's wrong guys? I feel like the last to hear somethin'," Bobby spoke. The Winchesters glanced up at him, then at each other. The one thing Bobby would admit about the family is that they could communicate silently, and he would never be able to figure out what they were saying.

"Well, we didn't so much hear something as see something," Sam finally said.

"John, what's this. Spit it out," Bobby was losing his patience.

"I don't know how to say it," John half-whispered.

"English would be helpful."

"Bobby, we saw Dean and Castiel," Sam intervened.

"That doesn't sound unusual to me."

"Yeah, well, we saw them _together_. As in, they were kissing."

"My son is gay, Bobby," John said. There was not any malice to his voice, just a tired astonishment of someone who was completely blindsided.

"You two didn't know?"

The two Winchester men started a little at this. Bobby was not at all surprised by this revelation. John looked as though he did not know what to say. Sam just kept opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish with a stutter.

"Yeah, I've always know Dean was at least a little queer. His favorite show is _Doctor Sexy, M.D. _for God's sakes! Besides, I saw the way he was lookin' at that Castiel kid when we met 'em the first time. That is exactly how you looked at Mary when you introduced her to me, John. I don't see nothing wrong with it."

"It's not that I think it's wrong, it's just so unexpected-"

"For you, John. For you. You just need to see your son with opened eyes for a minute. Sam, you know your brother. This isn't really a shock, is it?"

"I guess not. He's just never, you know, liked guys..."

"I never said he was gay or bisexual or anything. I said he was always a little queer. Open to it, you know. I think he really like Castiel, and it doesn't matter the gender. Love is blind and all that."

"Bobby, how did an old ranch hand like you get so wise?" John asked, a slight smile on his face.

"I've always been smart, you idjits. You were just too stupid to see it."

The tension died down with the sound of laughter. The silence that followed was not uncomfortable, per say, but it was not perfect. There was still unanswered questions, problems that needed resolution. But, they could handle that when it came.

And at that exact moment, it did. Dean walked through the front door with Castiel, clearly not suspecting the tribunal before him. The men looked upon those that had just answered with intensity.

"What's this, an intervention?"


	14. PointOfView,WhatPointOfView?-Chapter 12

Okay, so this is not perfect by any means. There is not a clear point of view, sorry. I got the first half written out like I wanted, but I could not figure out the ending. Whatever. I realized yesterday that I have not said this yet. I obviously do not own anything but the plot line. (If I did, Destiel would be openly cannon by now.) Thanks for sticking with this fic! The plan is for there to be 4-6 more chapters depending on how I decide to break things up. I hope to keep them on time each Sunday. They will all be long chapters, hopefully. (I consider the length of this chapter to be long.) PS- I am working on an AU one-shot when my writer's block is acting up on this, so be on the lookout for that in the near future.

**Chapter Rating: T (Language and Homophobic Jerks)**

* * *

"What's this, an intervention?" Dean asked. He had walked into the kitchen of the ranch house to a kitchen full of his family, each man's eyes instantly directed at him.

Sam cleared him throat and looked away awkwardly. John fiddled with the edge of the tablecloth. Bobby was the only one that met Dean's eye. Cas seemed just as uncomfortable in the silence and shifted a little more behind his parter.

"We came in 'cause we didn't see you outside, Dad. Weren't we supposed to start practice now?" Dean asked, trying to break the tension.

"Sure, um, yeah. Got distracted, son. I'll just go and, uh-"

"We know, Dean," Bobby interrupted, exasperated. "If no one else is going to come out and say it, no pun intended. We know you and Castiel are a little closer than just partners."

Cas looked at Dean with a shocked and slightly scared expression. Dean gave him a reassuring smile, just as much for Dean himself as Cas. He looked back towards the men in the kitchen.

"Okay, so I admit it. Cas and I are, uh, boyfriends? That sounds so lame. Whatever. We like each other," Dean's voice was hesitant, a bit unsure. His family meant so much to him, and any rejection from them would hurt. A lot.

"I think I can speak for all of us when I say we don't mind. You like who you like, Dean. Doesn't matter the gender of who. Cas seems like a good fellow. These two over here are just a little bit surprised is all," Bobby provided. Cas relaxed, but only slightly. Dean, on the other hand, started beaming. Bobby was always the hardest to please, but when he said something on behalf of the Winchester men, it was honored.

"Yeah, well, stop looking like I just grew a third arm," Dean directed at Sam and John.

"Sorry, Dean. I just have a hard time thinking about the fact that you go your whole life condemning chick-flick moments, and then you turn out gay. It sound like the best irony kind of irony to me!" Sam quipped with a laugh.

"Bitch," Dean shot back happily.

"Jerk," Sam replied.

"I just want you to be happy, son," John said. He got up and gave Dean the old-fashioned Winchester hug, which was a pat on the back. He shook hands with Cas, who still seemed tongue-tied. "This won't interfere with roping, will it?"

"No, sir," Cas replied. "We can be professional."

"'Yeah, well, it's not only that. We don't necessarily live in a place known for acceptance and grace. It might be best if the rodeo community thinks you guys are just roping partners."

"We understand," Dean said, grabbing Cas's hand. It felt strange, but a good kind of strange. Like when you kiss for the first time in public. It felt just as intimate.

"Well, boys, the sun waits for no man. We have practice to do," and with that, the most undramatic coming out story in history was finished. Well, not quite. There was still a little more to go.

* * *

_Three weeks later..._

"Dean, I am not sure if I can do this," Cas whispered to Dean. The Texas heat was already causing sweat to pore down his back.

"Sure you can. You did it a month ago," Dean tried to sound encouraging. Cas appreciated the attempt. The Novak had only gotten more and more unnerved as the day of the District Rodeo approached. At the last competition, Cas had been on a high. The adrenaline of helping Dean, and meeting Dean in general, had given him an edge. He had been training hard with John Winchester, but the young man was just not sure he could match his previous performance.

Cas and Dean were riding together in Dean's truck, hands linked over the separation. Cas could feel his hand become more sweaty, but his boyfriend did not seem to mind.

The last three weeks had been fantastic for the two men. On the Winchester Ranch, Dean and Cas were free to be themselves. While they never did anything more than kissing, their relationship only seemed to grow brighter. Dean could almost finish Cas's sentences, and the Novak was beginning to learn the secret Winchester Language of Silent Glances, much to Bobby's amusement. Cas spent the day and ate dinner with the family most days, only returning to his own home after the sun had set. His brothers never ceased to accost him with questions, but he had always managed to divert them.

That was another concern Cas had about the rodeo. Gabriel and Michael would both be there to support him, which was great, but it also meant they would meet Dean. Cas knew that he could keep his relationship with Dean a secret from strangers, but one look at the pair from the Novak brothers would be all it took for them to know.

Cas decided to push all worries to the back of his mind. Barrel racing was not until later, so his brothers would not be around to see Dean and him roping.

They pulled into the trailer lot next to the large, outdoor arena that was being used for the District Rodeo. The partners began the slow process of taking Anna and Baby from the trailer and saddling the two ladies. They completed that task in near silence, only speaking to each other when it was necessary. It was not until they began making their way to the smaller warm-up arena that they spoke again.

"It will be fine, Cas. Whatever happens," Dean comforted. He did not want to show Cas his own nerves.

"I just don't want to disappoint. And, I really don't want this to end," Cas said self-consciously, gesturing between Dean and himself.

"You couldn't get rid 'a me if you tried," Dean smiled and patted Cas on the back, even though what he really wanted to do was hold his hand.

"I'll count on that," Cas replied, trying to sound more lighthearted than he was.

The minutes until their run continued to count down as the partners warmed up their mounts. Cas worked Anna the best he could, praying in vain that she would not pick up on his nerves. Finally their number was called and they were told to wait by the large arena. As the team waited for the previous riders to complete their run, they swung their lassos and tried to loosen up their arms. Dean reached over and gave Cas a reassuring squeeze on the knee. The momentary connection was enough to help the younger man release some of the tension coiling in the small of his back.

At last they were introduced by the announcer. Dean gave one last smile to Cas as his partner entered the arena ahead of him. Cas got into place to the right of the shoot, Dean his place on the right. The voice booming over the audio speakers told a shortened version of the accident that lead to Sam being replaced by Castiel. Dean was too focused on the steer in the shoot to pay the voice any attention. He listened for the sound of the release.

The steer rocketed out of the shoot. Cas let his loop fly at just the right moment, and Dean did the same. They stretched the steer in 8.04 seconds, the second best time so far that night. Dean patted Cas on the back once they were riding out of the arena. The other man looked like he was ready to faint.

"We did it, Cas!" Dean exclaimed.

"We won't know how we did until the last seven teams ride."

"Our time is fantastic. I think you could at least be confident."

"I think I might throw up."

"Do you not get nervous when you race?"

"Not really. I do not have any idea why not."

"Well, I look forward to seeing you run. I'm gonna go tie Baby to the trailer. I'll tell you how we measure up after the barrel racing. You need to go and get Anna's brain switched over."

"I will, Dean. Thank you for everything."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"It just seems appropriate."

"Well, welcome, Cas. And thank you."

Dean left Cas to get Anna ready for the barrel pattern. He trotted over to the trailer and dismounted, taking off the saddle and pad so Baby's skin could breathe. He was very happy with the time that he and Cas had been able to achieve. Just thinking about it made Dean smile brightly. Cas had been so nervous, but Dean had known everything would be alright.

John had not come with the men to the rodeo, preferring to stay home with Sam. Dean was by himself as he found a seat in the stands. He had missed four runs while he unsaddled Baby, but he and Cas were still holding on to the second spot. The remaining three teams went roping, and Dean whooped for joy when it was officially announced that they were going to the Regional Rodeo. The euphoria could not be matched. He could not believe that they were doing so well as such a fresh team. Dean laughed at a thought. They were probably such a great team because of their chemistry.

Barrel racing was the last event, so Dean settled down in preparation for the long wait. The other events passed by slowly. The man was eager to see his boyfriend race, so time crawled. As the night wore on, the bleachers around Dean became more crowded as men from the other events unsaddled and joined the audience. After nearly two hours, the announcer called for the first barrel racer.

Dean watched the succession of women make their laps around the pattern, the same triangle over and over and over and over... He did not understand why he had always enjoyed watching so much. If you were not there for the women, barrel racing was boring as hell.

The announcer called out Cas's name, and Dean straightened up in his seat. Unfortunately, the booming voice also said that the arena needed to be tilled again, so the next rider would have to wait for that to get done. Since Dean was more alert, he picked up on a conversation going on just behind him.

"God, that faggot made it?" a gruff voice asked.

"Yeah, had a good time, too. For a poof, that is," another voice responded.

"Loser, man. I don't even want to be in the same arena with him."

"Don't worry, there is no way he is making it to Regionals."

"We don't have to worry if he does, though. My sister is twice the racer he is with her eyes closed. No threat."

Dean felt his blood boil. They were talking about Cas, and he did not like it. He turned around and caught sight of a small cluster of cowboys. They each looked like the kind of unsavory characters that seemed to, unfairly, do well at these events.

One of the men noticed his stare, "Got a problem?"

"No, you? I heard you talkin' bad about my partner?" Dean responded, letting his anger drip into his tone.

"Novak? You two boyfriends or something?" the group burst out laughing.

"He's my partner for team roping. We're going to Regionals."

"Really?" the leader of the group chimed in. He had been silent until now, his dark eyes glinting in calculation.

"Yeah, really," Dean spat. He tried to calm himself down by clenching and unclenching his fist.

"It would seem that my friends Azazel and Alastair have also qualified for Regionals. They have departed, but I am sure they look forward to competing again …."

"Dean Winchester."

"Winchester? My name is Lucifer. I am much obliged."

Dean was unnerved by the man's sudden good behavior. He turned back around on the bench and focussed on the machine that was finishing its rounds around the arena. Finally, Cas came out to make his run.

The Novak captivated Dean. He was just as beautiful riding now as he had been every time before. He and Anna were one unit, turning around each of the barrels with grace. When he crossed the threshold of the shoot, he had an impressive fourteen second time. By the end of the runs, Cas had the fastest time of the night.

Dean walked back to the trailer, beating Cas by just a few minutes. The younger man was beaming as he tied Anna's halter to the trailer to start unsaddling.

"Great job, Cas," Dean congratulated with a pat to Cas's back.

"Thank you, Dean. I think Anna and I did very well."

"You were beautiful."

That earned a deep blush from Cas. Dean smiled at his boyfriend's embarrassment and helped him load up the tack.

"We qualified for Regions in team roping, too!" Dean finally let loose after losing hope that his partner would ask.

"That's great! How long to we have to practice?"

"Another month. Dad's gonna be working us to the bone."

"Definitely, your father seems to have a knack for wearing us out. Or maybe it is just me. He seems to enjoy causing me suffering," Cas joked.

"It's because he likes you. He wants us to be a great team. We've already gone farther than I thought. Honestly, I thought our run would end here."

"Me, too. But, I guess that is not the master plan."

"I guess not."

Dean smiled at Cas as they entered the truck. The Winchester was driving with the Novak in the passenger seat. They linked hands in much the same way as they had earlier. Dean leaned over their connected hands and planted a short, sweet kiss to Cas's lips. Cas gasped, and Dean took the opportunity to taste his boyfriend's mouth. Cas could feel his body start to spark with electricity as his other hand went to cup Dean's face. Dean mirrored Cas's movements. They stayed that way, passionately exploring each other's mouths, for a long while. Finally, Dean pulled away.

"You're wonderful, Cas."

"As are you, Dean."

They smiled for what seemed like the thousandth time as Dean began to drive off. Cas turned on the radio and put a tape into the old-fashioned tape player Dean had installed there. The rifts of Metallica's "Through the Never" pumped their way through the worn out speakers. They drove off into the night, excited to see what the future had in store.

Back at the rodeo, a certain man was sitting in his truck. He was looking curiously at the place where the Winchester trailer had just been. It had taken him a few minutes to figure out what he was seeing, but after a bit, even the tinted windows could not hide the fact that the team roping partners were in fact more than just that. It provided a very unique opportunity to the man, who always loved a good game. With a chuckle the man pulled out of the lot, dialing on his cell phone as he went. He heard the click as someone picked up on the other end of the line. He smiled as he was greeted.

"Hey, Lucifer, what's up?"

* * *

*EDIT*

Ick. My life is crazy right now with exams coming up. I am going to work on this in my free time and then just put the last chapters up as I get them done. I'll try to be as expedient as possible. Sorry. Also, thanks for everyone that has stuck with this fic and given me nice reviews. You are the demon blood that keeps me strong enough to keep writing. ;)


End file.
